Amrun: Sunrise on Middle Earth
by Yuhi Sakura
Summary: Evil lives yet in the dark recesses of Middle Earth and once again it stands against a Nameless Evil that desires still to consume them. But the sun shines on them yet in the form of a young woman with remarkable abilities. Notes on Pairings/Plots inside.
1. New Earth

**_Chapter One: New Earth_**

**_Disclaimer and Author's note located at the bottom of the page._**

* * *

_"All that is gold does not glitter,  
Not all those who wander are lost;  
The old that is strong does not wither,  
Deep roots are not reached by the frost.  
From the ashes a fire shall be woken,  
A light from the shadows shall spring;  
Renewed shall be blade that was broken,  
The crownless again shall be king."_

"Words well met, Lady Galadriel."

"And ones that have come to pass." The Elf-queen replied.

"Then why do I sense this counsel was not called for idle chatter?" Gandalf asked.

"Because much has come to pass and little has yet to be accomplished."

"Do you dare to imply..."

"I imply _nothing_, Gandalf. I know."

"The One Ring was destroyed!" The wizard cried.

"Yes. But the evil present within it still exists and the fiery eye of Sauron still peers from the Darkness." She replied.

"This cannot be!" He cried.

"And yet it is, Gandalf the White."

"Then we must act swiftly lest Middle Earth fall into darkness once again."

"No, Gandalf. For this is not a task for Hobbits and Shire-folk. I sense a new hero will rise in our darkest hour."

"And would you risk all of Middle-Earth, your people included, to await this vague prophecy?" The wizard demanded.

"I would for this is not a faded image within my mind's eye but a clear and vivid tapestry of what will happen if we do not wait."

"Then tell me, Lady Galadriel, who is the unlikely man?"

"Not a man, Gandalf, but a woman. And she will bear more power over our intertwined destinies that I can foresee. I ride to seek the counsel of Elrond of Rivendell."

"And I ride with you."

* * *

Elrond stood out, looking over Rivendell with his solemn, keen gray eyes, his ebony hair framing his face and held back by a circlet of silver wrought in many twisting and complicated designs that resembled the leaves and flowers of the surrounding forest.

Long had a shadow been cast across his inner eye and for many nights, no visions came to him. And thus had he grown unsettled and been compelled to send riders to the four corners of Middle Earth in search of information. But even Elves, swift and light as they were, required many days to return from their assignments.

"Father, Mani naa ta?" (1)

"Arwen, Mankoi naa lle sinome?" (2)

**"**I missed you." She replied, reverting to the common tongue of Men and Dwarves and Elves alike.

"And I have missed you, my daughter." He replied, his slender hand gently pushing aside her dark hair so he could better glimpse her face.

Her lovely features pulled up with her coy smile.

"What troubles you, Father?" She asked.

"Nothing of concern, daughter."

"If it was not of concern, it would not trouble you." She replied, taking her father's hand in her own.

"Mae Govannen." (3)

"My thoughts have been troubled by dark visions of late." She continued, her gray eyes meeting the floor.

"That is true for many of our kind. And what ill-omen haunts you?" He asked.

"Of fire and brimstone and of the clash of swords and the wail of the wound and of thin, lethal voices dripping with malice from beneath a veil of black clothe and the strike of cloven feet on the hardened ground..."

"It is as I feared..."

Arwen's eyes met his in a silent question.

"The will of the Ring lives yet...and how I cannot contrive..."

* * *

"Swiftly, my Melloneamin!" (4)

"Legolas, gurth gothrim lye!" (5)

The Prince turned to his companion, clapping him on the shoulder and smiling warmly. And then they turned in time, notching their arrows and their bows sang together a fraction of a second later, the gurgling of fallen Orcs replacing their foul battle cries.

"Are there more?" Legolas demanded to his comrades in the tree tops.

"None that our Elf-eyes can detect." Came the reply.

Satisfied, the Prince motioned for his company to follow him back into Mirkwood.

* * *

Her eyes fluttered open and the golden shimmer of autumn leaves filled her eyes as the musky scent of the forest filled her nostrils. Dizzyingly, the colors swam before her eyes in a blur of crimson, gold, and earthy brown. The crinkle of dried leaves beneath her body filled her ears.

The vague and distant smell of running water came next to her senses, bringing substance to her confused world.

'Where am I...?'

* * *

Galadriel's horse reared suddenly beneath her, but the Elf-queen kept her balance easily, gently coaxing her mare back into serenity with a temperate stroke of her white mane.

"She's here..."

"Where?" Gandalf asked.

"Far from here and over many leagues." She replied breathlessly.

"Then forward, to the House of Elrond." Gandalf cried, spurring Shadowfax onward.

* * *

Legolas' foot fell was silent and swift, his figure concealed within the shadows of the deep Mirkwood trees. His companions having returned to their dwellings, he continued to pursue the last lonely Orcs.

But suddenly a new sensation pervaded his Elven senses. Pure and gentle of nature, it immediately deferred his attention from the hunt.

It was obviously an innocent energy, perhaps even helpless in the mists of Mirkwood.

Duty bound he was to find and protect it, if that were the case.

Swift like flowing water, he sprinted into the forest.

* * *

The stench of rotting meat and decaying flesh filled her nostrils and she instinctively turned her head, seeking to escape it.

A cold, clawed hand clamped down on her arm and thin, lethal hiss filled her ears. She forced her eyes open and met the hideous gaze of a charred, bent creature, barring its fangs hungrily at her as it raised its curved sword.

"Tender, I see..." It hissed, drawing its sticky, slimy tongue across her pale cheek.

She twisted away weakly, lacking the energy to fight it back.

The monstrosity lifted its dagger and prepared to drop its hand, driving the cold steel into her heart.

"If you value your life, Orc, you will drop your weapon."

Her eyes caught the glint of silver as a dagger's edge slipped between its jaw line and its blackened neck. It hissed, fangs showing through its sickly thin and pallid green lips.

"Elf..."

It spun suddenly, attempting to plunge its curve blade into the prince's chest. But Orcs were slow and the Elf easily levered the foul creature's arm away before drawing his blade across its neck.

Putrid black blood spilled from the gash, spattering him and the ground at his feet. Kicking away the body, he knelt beside the fallen woman.

Fortune smiled on her, he realized, for she had escaped unharmed, if not shaken.

Tenderly cradling her cheek in his hand, he drew her head towards him, his eyes meeting her's.

She moaned slightly, the sound escaping from her parted lips as her eyes fluttered open, jade meeting gentle gray.

"Fair maiden, what business have you in Mirkwood after night? Certainly dire to risk such a journey." He stated.

She replied in a language he could neither understand nor recognize, no matter how vaguely.

And on the wind rose a new scent like darkness itself; a stench of decay both old and new and of a nameless force that whispered evils in the night. Cold and full of an ill-omen, it slinked along the ancient trees.

He dared not speak the name of the malevolence now stalking them.

His lips parted, a lyrical whistle fleeing from his Elf-mouth. Haunting and beautiful, it rose above the darkening chill.

A moment later the clop of cloven feet filled the forest, stone struck by hoof. From the blackness emerged a shadowy figure, the moon casting a white halo around its lean body. Steadily, it pranced towards its Elven master, a gentle exhalation falling against the prince's skin.

"My friend, long have I trusted you to carry me. Now I ask you bear my burdens once again."

There came the silent answer only his Elf-ears could detect.

"Always."

Legolas smiled, lifting the girl into his arms and mounting Arod once more. His legs clamped painlessly against the stallion's side, his hands finding substance on the magnificent creature's sinewy neck. Between his deceptively slender arms rested the unconscious woman. Drawing his cloak around her, he bent forward, whispering into the horse's ear. A moment later, Arod sprinted forward, leaving the clearing behind him.

"Bear her to Lord Elrond no matter my fate." He added as his keen eyes detected movement in the black void of the Mirkwood shadows.

* * *

A thin and lethal hiss filled the forests behind him and the clop of hooves followed.

"We will have her."

A chorus of vicious whispers followed in agreement as the ebony steeds were compelled forward.

* * *

Aragorn strode through the forests easily, knowing the terrain well. In his hand rested the reins of Roheryn, his dusky gray stallion. Many adventures and battles the horse had seen him through, and appropriately, he accompanied him often.

He often called upon Mirkwood to counsel with Legolas. But today he couldn't seem to find him---though he had never been elusive before.

Roheryn suddenly reared, tugging the reins from his hands. But the stallion did not run...Forcing its nose against the Ranger's back, it pushed him forward.

The 'Strider' turned his head towards the black horizon, his eyes barely able to trace the path of fleeing horse, bearing perhaps two riders and an inkling of movement in the shadows behind him.

'Nazgul...'

Aragorn didn't ponder the impossibility as he spun, swinging his leg over Roheryn and taking the reins in his hands. With a gentle kick, he urged the horse into a full sprint.

The trees flew by in a rush of muted brown and black, the dense brush thinning as the edges of Mirkwood became more prominent. The underbrush snapped under the horse's weight as, with a final, powerful leap, it flew into the flatlands around the forest.

Galloping sidelong, Aragorn bent low against his stallion, drawing from his garments a thin and sharp dagger.

"Legolas!" He cried, the prince's features becoming more apparent in the pale moonlight.

The Elf's smile was ghostly, their dire situation weighting heavily even upon such a fortunate meeting. Pursued as they were, it was unlikely that even the two of them could defeat all Nine.

Aragorn pulled up beside him, catching a glimpse of the woman in his arms. But his questions would have to be stalled for the moment.

"We make for the river." He cried, pulling left.

Behind him, Legolas repeated the maneuver, coming up along him.

Behind them, the horizon began to lighten with the coming dawn.

**TBC**

Author's Note: I realize that this cross-genre is not everyone's type of fanfiction. But for the longest time of had this idea that the two are highly compatible. Finally, I couldn't stand it and simply sat down and started writing. I hope that it appeals to at least a handful of my faithful readers and maybe even some new ones. Before diving in, I ask only that you put aside the different styles of each-one animated, one life-action. Part of the beauty of fanfiction is the freedom to go where we will with whatever ideas might spring to mind. Thank you to all. Please read and review!

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or LotR_**

_Elven Translations_

_1) "What troubles you?"_

_2) "What draws you here?"_

_3) "Well met."_

_4) "Swiftly, my friends!"_

_5) "Legolas, death to our enemies!" _


	2. Universe Unsought

**_Chapter Two: Universe Unsought_**

**_Author's Note: This occurs shortly after the Battle at the Tower of Teeth at the Black Gate of Mordor but before Aragorn takes the crown of Gondor and before the depature for the Grey Havens. _**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the two extensive works I drew from for this fanfiction. _**

For three nights, they rode tirelessly, their horses refusing to be defeated by the Nazgul steeds. And for three nights, the sky hung with a dark veil that concealed the guiding stars from their eyes. It was only thanks to Legolas and the magic in his very blood that they didn't fall prey to the numerous ambushed the Ringwraiths set.

But on the last night, they were forced to stop despite the prevalent danger. There horses could no longer keep pace and they themselves lacked sufficient strength to grip the reins.

Dismounting, Aragorn took the pallid girl from his Elven-companion and set her down before moving to help his friend dismount.

"By all the spirits of the woodlands, how do they draw strength to maintain this pursuit?" Legolas panted, resting against his knees.

"I dare not name any I can think of." The Ranger replied.

Arod snorted decisively, reeling nervously but refusing to flee. A moment later, Roheryn reared up, his legs flailing nervously despite his master's best attempts to calm him. Fearfully, they circled their masters, whining anxiously but too proud to fly.

"They're here..." Aragorn stated, drawing Andruil from his sheath.

Legolas reached for his bow, his free hand grasping for the soft fletching of his arrows. With inhuman speed, the bolt was notched and leveled at some figure in the darkness.

"Give her to us." An emaciated and toxic hiss emanated from the night.

"If you want her, come and claim her." Aragorn replied, his words mirroring Arwen's years prior.

"Foolish creature." It mocked, drawing a thin and poisonous blade from its robes.

"You'll not take one step forward to harm her!" Anduril gleamed red in the pale, waning moonlight, its edge shining orange and crimson.

"Aragorn..." It hissed, stepping forward to meet the challenge.

With a cry, Aragorn leapt forward, his blade meeting the Morgul workmanship. Parrying it aside, he quickly pulled back and attempted a spinning slash at the creature's robes---the only thing giving it substance. The silhouette twisted away, bringing its blade at the Ranger's knee. The heir to Gondor was faster, blocking the skeletal and poisonous blade and levering it aside.

"Give the woman to us." It demanded one final time.

"Dawn rises on the east, easy work can be made of a Nazgul in the light of day." He smirked, drawing back several paces and moving aside to fully expose the creature.

Having no choice, it gave an angry and chilling cry and spun away into the retreating darkness. But it would return, doubtless with reinforcements. And even Anduril stood no chance against more than one.

"Come. Rivendell is not more than four hours trek from here on foot. Even weary horses will carry us faster." Aragorn said, pushing the girl onto Arod as Legolas mounted him.

The Elf nodded, taking her and resting her easily in his arms as Aragorn turned and mounted his.

They sped away, fear nipping at their heels dangerously.

* * *

"Elessar!"

The cry struck Elrond's ears from across the dining hall and over the keep of Rivendell. In a swirl of gray silk, the High Elf disappeared into the hallways, his court following closely behind him. In several clean strides, he cleared the dining hall and entered the atrium.

Sweeping aside the main doors, he strode to meet his companions at the bridge connecting Rivendell with the surrounding forests.

They were obviously weary, slumped with exhaustion and pallid with exertion over many nights. There horses were also wane and weak.

"My sons, what evil compels you to drive yourselves to such a dangerous weariness?" He demanded, motioning for several Elves to aid them.

In a swirl of color, clothe, and mithril, they were helped off their horses and their steeds were taken to the stables to be refreshed with Elven hay and draught. But before he would allow himself to be ushered into the healing wings of Rivendell and made to lie down and rest as the Elves brought food and drink to revive him, Legolas called out in Elvish to his Lord. It wouldn't have mattered; all present understood his words and all eyes turned to him.

Elrond stiffened slightly before nodding and motioning for him and Aragorn to follow as he ordered rooms prepared for their stay. Pushing aside the doors to his rooms, he ordered him to lay the young woman down on his bed as he himself began preparing remedies from a store of herbs.

"And has she been poisoned by the foulness of a Morgul blade?" He asked, mixing together clear water and althelas blossoms and crushing it to a thick paste as he added various other herbs neither Aragorn nor his Elf kin could recognize.

"No. It would appear we reached her before they did." Aragorn replied as he helped lay her out, unclasping Legolas' cloak from her shoulders and pushing it aside.

And now they saw how sickly she truly was: Pale skin made yellow by fever, the stench of sickness rising from her, pink hair plastered to wan skin, and an unhealthy flush pervading her vacant cheeks. Occasionally, a weak and defeated moan would slip from her insipid lips.

She wore inappropriately little and he feared perhaps she had been ravaged before they had found her, lonely and helpless in the Mirkwood forests. But the stench of Orc and Urukai was absent and the only odor that was unpleasant about her was the reek of infection; and moreover, an Orc was more likely to consume her than to violate her. Her clothes, aside from being shamefully revealing, were also odd: A crimson tunic fell about her torso, short with an unusual neckline that had a metal contraption holding it together. Her legs were covered by a short, white shift that was split in several places and decorated with straps and buckles and more metal apparatuses. Beneath was a tighter cover in black that he assumed, with a blush, were her undergarments. Her legs were bare from the thigh to just below the knee, were a pair of modified boots created of hardened leather that left her toes bare. They were held in back with several leather snaps. Her hands were covered by gloves that bore an unusual cuff. Her nails were lacquered in ruby and her hair was held back by strip of red fabric that bore an archaic and primitive symbol.

Before he could take in more, he pulled away out of his desire for common decency. Turning his back to her, he met Elrond's eyes, a silent question plastered on his handsome face.

He met the prince's eyes and nodded; he would do what he could.

Revolving on his heel, the High Elf took the bowl from his stand, now brimming with a pale, shimmery pink waxy balm, along with a chalice of strong mead. Without further coaxing, both Aragorn and Legolas moved off to the side.

The High Elf sat down beside her, the bowl balanced in his lap, as he gently pulled her shirt down to expose her chest. At this point, both males in the corner and turned away and did not see him smear the salve across her chest and massage the unguent into her skin.

Once a good measure had been manipulated into her skin, he pushed aside the bowl and selected the chalice from the stand beside him.

Filled about two-thirds with a potent blend of honey and water that had been mixed with mirurvor (1), it was a pungent combination even for Elves. But it was her best hope for revitalization.

Temperately, he rested his index and middle fingers against her chin, his thumb pushed tenderly under her jaw line. Pulling down gently, he parted her lips. The smell of illness was strong on her breath, a sickly sweet odor that carried a hint of death.

The index finger of his free hand slipped into the thick, gold-colored mixture, drawing a minute amount from it. Using the last three fingers of the same hand, he tipped her head back with a placid nudge to her forehead. Then he drew his finger down, running it along the inner rim of bottom lip so that the liquid slipped in without danger of choking her.

Repeating the procedure, he worked tirelessly for hours, coaxing the liquid into her body and with such devotion, he didn't note Aragorn and Legolas' departure as several Elves came to show them to their chambers.

* * *

They rested easily for many hours, several Elves attending to them with perfumed water to cleanse their bodies and to calm their minds as further preparations were made for their awakening.

Spread out on soft couches with silken linen surrounded by downy pillows, their fears drifted away with consciousness, the songs of the Elves lulling them steadfastly into sleep.

* * *

Gandalf dismounted, ordering that no male, Elven or otherwise, should approach Shadowfax; only gentle females. Behind him, Galadriel floated in a curtain of silvery white cloth, her flaxen hair cascading down her back as she turned over her mare to the careful hands of Court Maidens.

Together, they moved for the High Court of Rivendell, escorted by many of the Fair-Folk who sought the reason for their visit.

"We will commence with none aside from Lord Elrond." Galadriel eventually replied, smiling kindly but firmly upon the younger Elves, who had the mind to obeisance graciously and fade back into their existence.

"And counsel with you, I should seek."

Gandalf turned, bowing in respect to the Master of Rivendell as he descended the shallow steps to greet them.

"Lady Galadriel." He acknowledged, pressing his lips briefly to her hand before turning to clasp Gandalf's seemingly withered but powerful arm.

"There seems to be much moving about Rivendell this fair day." The wizard confirmed.

"Yes. Not long ago, Aragorn son of Arathorn and Legolas of the Woodland Realm rode into Rivendell bearing a sickly young woman of remarkable quality."

"A woman, you say?" Gandalf asked.

"Yes. Fair and fragile, it would appear. Yet I sense strength in her yet." He replied.

"Then it is I foresaw: She has come." Galadriel stated, her eyes peering not into Elrond's but through them.

"I request permission to counsel with this maiden." Gandalf stated, stepping forward.

"Not for at least one night, Gandalf the White. She is ill and requires time to recover her strength. Little should be said to her and less should she say." Elrond replied, staying him with a firm but gentle hand.

"Understood." The wizard replied.

In his native tongue, Elrond called for refreshment to be brought and asked them to come and rest in his study and aid him in unraveling his confused thoughts, to which they replied it would be an honor.

* * *

The sun rose, filling her eyes with a rosy pink glow that charmed her into wakefulness, her jade green orbs fluttering open.

Her first thoughts were that it would be easy to fall back into sleep, to let sweet unconsciousness take her for but a little longer. But she was quickly struck with the beauty of the room her saviors had chosen for her: The bed was cream colored and piled high with many pillows and coverlets that, despite the summer warmth, were neither stifling nor heavy against her skin. Thin apricot curtains hung around the bed in a peach-colored canopy. Pushing them aside, she drank in the exquisite detail of the sparse, but amazing, furniture: Wrought in something akin to silver, the swirling, spiraling patterns were complimented with the warm and cool grays that seemed the prevalent color scheme. A mirror, surrounded by silvery patterns of woodland life, hung against the wall over a bureau carved in a warm, golden wood and varnished in a manner she was unfamiliar with. The carpet beneath her feet was rich thick, ending several feet from the bed to reveal marble tiles glittering with many small jewels and silvery designs.

Silently, she slid her feet over the edge of the bed and down onto the carpet. For a moment, she clung to the poster of the bed, fighting to regain the forgotten or faded strength in her legs. But it returned and shakily she moved across the room, looking for some sign of something familiar.

And for a moment she was startled by the image she glimpsed in the mirror: A young woman wearing robes of white that glittered in the sparse morning light, falling from her in waves of silk that rippled behind her. And if it hadn't been for her unusual shock of pink hair, she would have mistaken the image in the mirror for a goddess. She had never worn anything like them before: Pooling around her ankles, they were cinched loosely around her hips by a girdle of clothe. The bust piece was cut low in a triangle that freed most of her shoulders as well, her arms cased by billowing sleeves that belled from her elbows outward, falling past her wrists. They had no decoration, though the weave of the cloth was embellishment enough. Her feet were bare, she realized when she attempted to cross the room and found the marble icy against her them.

Clearly, someone had bathed and dressed her after attending to her wounds but where had they gone now? Silently, she crept across the room, griping the handle of the wooden door, carved to resemble the life of the forest, and twisted. It opened easily, with little exertion on her part and she slipped into the halls. They were silent and there was no one she could detect, though she sensed she was being watched.

The halls were decorated with many works: Sculptures, swords, paintings, and even transcriptions, though she didn't realize it at the time, of musical compositions.

Her robes trailed behind her as she crept towards the open court across from the hall that opened up to it. The steps were wide and shallow, cut in many river-images decorated with glyphs formed from jewels and other materials she didn't recognize and she traversed them easily despite her physical unease.

"Lle quena I'lambe tel' Eldalie?" (2)

She turned, shocked by the sudden appearance of the voice and the body it belonged to: Tall and lean, he was clearly strong. His blonde hair was carefully secured in the back, braided in sections that left most of it free against his shoulders. His eyes were a green-gold-gray color shot with a yellow glow and his skin was fair. But it was his ears, soft tapers, which captured her attention most. And once she could pull her eyes from the feature, she realized he was garbed oddly, as well: Green and brown clothes that were snug without being constrictive and finely woven. His boots were of soft leather and decorated with modest cuff inscribed with green leaf-designs.

In her own tongue, she replied she didn't understand and shook her head helplessly.

He tried the Common Tongue, the Dwarvish languages, and the little he knew of Wizardry.

She responded the same each time.

Eventually, he smiled, motioning to himself and pronouncing his name slowly and clearly for her. Her eyes lit up, a smile coming to her face as she pointed back to him and repeated it. He nodded. She smiled, placing a hand against her chest and repeating her's.

"Sakura."

"Sakura?" He responded, to which she nodded happily. He wondered its meaning, but had no way to communicate his question to her.

Before they could continue, a gray cloak fell against her shoulders as Gandalf appeared from behind. He spoke to her in an odd language that was rather like Elvish, but harder on some consonants.

"You understand her tongue?" Legolas asked, clasping the wizard's arm to show her he was friend.

"It is very similar to a language I studied many, many years ago. I remember little and less comes to me the more I try, but I can speak primitively with her."

"Perhaps you should tell her that her that she was wandering about in her night shift." The Elf suggested.

"Perhaps I should." Gandalf smiled; his face crinkling as he turned to her and spoke a few words. She seemed to understand, for she blushed and drew the cloak around her shoulders.

* * *

Elrond gently prodded her neck, feeling for the swelling that had been present the prior night. But satisfactorily, he found none and pronounced her in fair health.

"Fortune smiles on us, it would seem." Galadriel said, smiling kindly at the girl.

Sakura fidgeted under her gaze, her hands twisting nervously in the silk skirt of the dress they had provided her. Dark blue velvet along the bodice with a silver silk skirt and long sleeves in the same pale gray, it was beautiful...and awkward...and she still felt naked under Galadriel's gaze...

"Does she understand us?" Aragorn asked, sitting back and pulling gently on his pipe.

"It would seem that she understands our body language, but of the known tongues, she speaks and understands none." Elrond replied. "Only this ancient form of Elvish that Gandalf speaks rudimentarily."

"Then perhaps we should change that." The wizard suggested, laying his hand against her forehead and uttering a spell that became a chant of sorts. It stretched on for several minutes before he finally sat down, a satisfied grin on his face and his eyes twinkling.

She opened her mouth, testing out the foreign words, tasting them, her hand pressed nervously to her throat.

"Arwen en amin?" Legolas asked. (3)

"Heru en amin?" She replied uncertainly. (4)

Gandalf smiled at Elrond, who gazed back with a silent approval.

"She understands the common tongue now, and that of the Rivendell and Mirkwood Elves. But more than that I haven't the power to give her." Gandalf explained.

"How?" Legolas asked.

"You see, the Common Tongue is really quite simple to translate from all languages into the other languages---hence its name. To gift her with a language I must be fluent and proficient in all areas of the particular tongue. So I began there. Next, I gave her Elvin so that she may be privy to the Counsels of the Elves kind enough to offer them."

"Truly amazing, Gandalf." Aragorn replied, clapping him on the shoulder.

"It is my duty as the Highest of my Order to guard the people of Middle-Earth, immature they maybe to it's...nuances." He smiled.

Legolas turned back to her, smiling as he greeted her properly for the first time.

"Elen sila lumenn omentilmo." (5)

"Saesa omentien ill." She responded, attempting to use their syntax. (6)

"Are you hungry?" He asked after a moment of stunned, but happy silence.

"Yes." She replied.

"I will have fare sent to you." Elrond promised as he turned in an eddy of cloth, Gandalf and Galadriel following closely with Aragorn in tow. They had much that needed to be discussed and Aragorn had much business of his own to attend to.

* * *

She reclined uneasily opposite him, platters of food resting on a table between them. It was unlike her to eat laying back and the fare was odd to her: White loaves of bread, strange vegetables prepared in unfamiliar ways, an assortment of fruit-based desserts, thick slices of exotic cheese and a lack of meat...

She didn't know it, but the Elves abstained from meat out of respect to the forest, preferring roots and berries to fish and game.

"It's quite good, and very nurturing." He said after several moments, noting her edgy silence.

"I didn't mean to imply it wasn't...simply that I've never had anything quite like it before." She smiled.

"That won't change if you continue to stare at it." He replied good-naturedly, offering her a slice of a pale cheese crusted thinly with crush nuts. She recoiled slightly before leaning forward and gently breaking a piece off with her fingers. She brought it hesitantly to her lips, nibbling at the edges to be sure of its flavor first. And finding it inoffensive, she ate the remainder.

"How did you come to Mirkwood?" He finally asked, blurting out the question faster than he could stop himself.

"I really don't know. I simply remember waking up there." She shrugged.

"I see." He replied thoughtfully, "And before that?"

"It's all _very_ fuzzy." Her eyes hit the floor.

"I apologize for broaching the subject."

"Don't. It's alright." She smiled.

She hadn't realized it, but they had been steadily moving closer. They were mere inches from each other...

When the door opened and Elrond appeared.

"A counsel will be assembled tomorrow. Both of you are to attend."

TBC

1) A liquor that Elrond distills himself; its a potent blend that ups stamina and fights fatigue without risking inebriation.

2) "Do you speak Elvish?"

3) "My Lady?"

4) "My Lord?"

5) "A star shall shine upon the hour of our meeting."

6) "Pleasure meeting you."


	3. Night Breeds Nightmares

**_Chapter Three: Night Breeds Nightmares_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own the two pieces used here. _**

Sakura turned fitfully, her mind wrestling with an equally restless demon...or angel. Deep in her mind's eye, visions came to her in sickening waves.

An eye of fire peered deeply into her, _searching _for her. There was the creak of metal chains and shackles and the groans of enslaved races. There was the hack of sword cleaving flesh and bone and the screams of women...

_"I've found you..." _

She sprang up, a cold sweat working its way icily down her back and dampening the linens, her breath came in ragged pants that hitched painfully in her throat.

She threw the blankets off of her, the night air suddenly too warm around her.

'What was that... ?' She wondered, attempting to stay the shaking in her hands.

_'I see you. You will come to me.'_

A sudden, violent vision of Rivendell in ruins invaded her mind. She collapsed to her knees, cradling her head as if she could draw the image out as poison was drawn from a wound. A moment later, it passed, leaving her weak and trembling.

"I can't stay here..." She realized, forcing herself to her feet.

Moving to the closet, she opened it and realized, with an exasperated sigh, that they were all full-length silk gowns. Her night shift would be more maneuverable!

She didn't have time to tarry: She threw a cloak around her shoulders, clasping it at her throat and grabbed the single dagger she still had. Lacking a sheath, she simply kept it grasped in her hand as she slipped into the halls. Thankfully, even Elves slept and she was able to glide through the halls and over the bridge unnoticed.

But she hesitated there for a moment, sending a silent thanks and a quiet apology to them before she faded into the forest.

* * *

Even Elven woods were dark and dangerous after twilight. And here she was: alone with no guide and no knowledge of how to protect herself. Unfortunately, she considered herself safe upon crossing the river and moving into the thinning forests around it, leaving the dense trees behind her with Rivendell.

She moved about near the edge of the forest, reasoning if need be she could conceal herself in there. But the shadows seemed to be moving...

A dark cloak swished behind her and she turned to face it, her dagger held defensively.

"Hello?"

A swirl manifested to the left and she twisted but by then it had faded again.

"Show yourselves!" She demanded, bent low and self-protectively.

Five materialized before her out of darkness, cloaks of black and hidden, ghostly faces represented by equally thin and deadly voices.

_"Come with us." _The first demanded, extending a mailed hand.

She drew back, shaking her head fiercely.

In retaliation, the monstrosity drew its blade, the other four following suit.

It jarred its hand in a curling motion; her last chance.

"No." She replied evenly.

_"Then we will take you by force."_

She sprang back, sprinting into the dark forest. She heard the vague snort of horses, their hooves meeting the ground and for a terrifying instant she saw them mount the black creatures.

Turned away, she didn't see the raised tree roots and her foot snagged, tripping her up. She fell forward heavily, a root digging into her ribcage painfully enough to wind her. But the Nazgul were gained by now and she had no choice but to push herself to her feet and keep running.

* * *

Legolas sat up, his breath labored but smooth. A chill worked down his back and back up his spine.

"Aragorn!" He cried, leaping up and bursting into the next room over.

By now, the Ranger was wide awake, Anduril clipped to his belt.

"I sensed it, as well." He confirmed, tossing a dagger to Legolas as he swept out into the hall, the Elf close behind.

They ran to the stables, not even bothering to saddle their horses but merely mounting them and clipping the bit in place, in Aragorn's case.

"Make haste, Arod, find her." Legolas whispered, spurring his horse forward with Rohyern in tow.

* * *

Sakura ran, believing for a split second she had lost them until they burst from the skeletal forest. A branch snapping at her cheek brought her back to reality and she saw her forward path was growing increasingly limited. Once she cleared the log damming the stream, she only had fifty feet left until a sheer rock face...

She pushed herself over a fallen log, knowing if she tripped now she was dead...or worse. Landing hard against her ankle, she hissed in pain as the joint twisted. But her gathered impetus kept her going, if not more slowly than before.

They were mere feet away now, surrounding her on all sides and herding her towards a dead end against a rock face.

And just as quickly, two figures leapt out between her and the Nazgul, each bearing a flaming brand in their hands and a sword or bow.

Legolas cried something in Elvish to Aragorn as he notched a bolt, sending it at the head horseman. Luckily, he recoiled from it, rearing away on his horse several paces as Aragorn rode into the mass, swinging the brand wildly to drive them back.

"Legolas, RIMA!" Aragorn shouted. (1)

The elf nodded reluctantly pulling back and coaxing his horse backwards several paces. Coming up alongside Sakura, he lifted her easily onto Arod, holding her against him.

"What possessed you to come this way?" He demanded as he and Aragorn spurred their horses back towards the river.

They moved swiftly, but the Riders were upon them from all sides. The trees concealing them one moment and revealing them the next, it seemed certain they were falling into an ambush. But there was no where left to go!

Their horses splashed across the river, jarring them badly but pulling them up along the bank.

"Arwen! Sii'!" Aragorn cried as he cleared the river. (2)

A hauntingly beautiful voice rose above the river, the current increasing, forming a protective barrier between them and forcing the Nazgul back into the dark forests.

* * *

"Foolish girl!" Legolas reprimanded gently, cradling her face in his hands to check the injury.

"I can't stay here! He'll find me!" She cried, gripping his shoulders in her slender hands.

"Who?" Aragorn demanded.

"I don't know his name!" She screamed.

"Sauron's arm has grown long indeed if he can invade Rivendell." Aragorn breathed.

"Then we cannot long reside here." Legolas replied.

"We must flee. But where?" Aragorn said.

"The Shire..." Legolas responded, his eyes leaving Aragorn's in realization. "It is the last place he would suspect."

"My friend, I believe you've spent far too many nights with Hobbits." Aragorn smiled in agreement, clapping his shoulder.

"I did suspect Sauron had attempted to breech our defenses but never could I contrive he would succeed."

It was Elrond, framed by the moon and cloaked in hoary garb, standing watch over Rivendell from his post in the Great Halls.

"My Lord?" Legolas asked.

"You shall ride at first Faradome (3) with my blessing. And Gandalf's counsel." The High Elf replied, turning away in a wash of silver.

TBC

_1) "Run!"_

_2) "Now!" _

_3) Summer Solstice_


	4. Preparations

**_

* * *

Chapter Four: Preparations_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or LotR. _**

**_Please Read and Review!_**

For weeks, Elrond sent our Riders to gather representatives from the Free Races. And for weeks visitors poured into Rivendell to be welcomed by the Elves.

It was on the eve of the thirty-ninth day, the Counsel was called.

They were gathered in the Courtyards and the all other visitors were secluded to specific wings of Rivendell. It was obviously quite an affair if the preparation that had gone into it was any indication; Galadriel had summoned Sakura shortly before the Counsel and outfitted her as she saw appropriate: She was dressed in a gown with a white bodice adorned with light green designs, the skirt being a reversed image comprised of light, metallic green silk that was decorated intricately with white leaf and plant designs. Affixed around her waist was a girdle of a gray metal adorned with a single green gem at its tapering point. Her hair was arranged in waves with jeweled pins and a circlet of silver was slipped around her forehead.

Galadriel herself was dressed similarly in robes of pale pink scattered with spatters of orange and lavender, so that she resembled a walking sunset. Her girdle was of a temperate red adorned with gold swirls and her hair was pulled back and braided, hundreds of small flowers woven into the golden locks. Her head was circled with a band of gold.

And as they approached the Counsel, Sakura felt panic rising in her throat: She was completely out of her depth...

Galadriel's lovely hand fell across her shoulder, squeezing gently with a reassuring smile.

Sakura returned the gesture with an awkward smirk, though she did feel slightly better as she took her place among several Elves. They sat across from people of a stout and strong build, each wielding an ax or hammer as their weapon of choice---the Dwarves. On either side sat the Races of Men from, respectively, Gondor and Rohan.

"I believe the reason for this Counsel is apparent. Sauron is returning to power."

"How?!" One of the Dwarves demanded, rising angrily.

"Is that of any consequence?" Legolas replied.

"Impudent Pointy-Ear...!"

"Now, I never thought I'd agree with an _Elf _but I think he's right." Another said, smiling meaningfully at Legolas.

"Lord Gimli is correct, now is not the time to fight starting amongst ourselves." Elrond replied, interceding. "We were all foolish to believe Sauron would entwine his fate in its entirety with that of a single artifact."

"And is that an excuse for permitting _women _to attend a Counsel?" The same dwarf growled.

Sakura bit down on her tongue, fighting the urge to rebuke him openly. Though, to her surprise, Legolas met her eyes with a sympathetic glance.

"Let us not argue on the matter of gender, now." Aragorn replied, glaring him down.

"Enough of this pointless banter, it is necessary for us to delve into the depths of Sauron's twisted mind and discover his intentions for this maiden."

At that, Elrond beckoned her forward. She stood, head held high and proud, and crossed the distance between them in three strides.

"There is legend," began Gandalf carefully, "of spirits imbuing their essence with that of a female to produce a child that is intended to be used as a vessel for their own quintessence."

Disgust rose like bile in the back of Sakura's throat and she fought the cry of rage begging to be loosed.

"Breeding fodder?" The same, arrogant Dwarf snorted.

"Watch your insolent tongue!" Legolas cried, jumping up angrily.

"Silence and peace!" Elrond cried, moving between them as Aragorn forced Legolas back into his seat while Gimli ushered his own back into his seat.

"Gandalf as done much research and we believe this to be his intention." Elrond began after a moment of uncomfortable silence.

"And how do we stop such an errand?" Gimli asked .

"We defeat Sauron, once and for all. The Free Races of Middle Earth must once again unite to fend him off." Elrond replied.

"Another alliance so soon?" A representative of the Elven class asked.

"Good fortune to those who unite under one flag." Gimli replied, raising his ax in an imaginary toast.

"Very well, then it would seem appropriate that those of the Fellowship of the Ring be made part of this alliance." Elrond said, waiting for a protest.

When none came, he called forth Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli, gathering them behind Sakura.

"This journey is unfitting of Hobbits---even their own race has agreed upon that matter. Therefore, they will play a peripheral role in this quest." Elrond stated, looking over the odd congregation, "They ride for the Shire on the Summer Solstice. Until then, they shall reside in Rivendell---beyond the reach of all but Sauron's malevolent eye."

* * *

It was well after the Counsel had been dismissed and the dinner hour was upon them. As such, they convened in the dining hall, the tables already laid with many dished.

But Sakura had little appetite and quickly excused herself to the gardens for a bit of quiet.

To her surprise, she found Legolas and Gimli among the blooming flowers. They were laughing, relaxing on the marble benches spattered sporadically throughout the fragrant blossoms. Imagining they desired some privacy, she moved to flit away.

"Now, Young Mistress, don't be so hasty. Come and sit." Gimli called, motioning her forward with a wave of his hand.

Uncertainly, she responded, taking a seat next to Legolas.

"Pretty little thing, isn't she?" He asked his Elven companion.

Sakura was torn between thanking him for the compliment and demanding why he hadn't directed the comment at her. But her anger and anxiety were quickly forgotten when Legolas replied, "She is."

She blushed and muttered some unintelligible thanks, fidgeting with her gown.

"What brings such a young and fresh thing into this dark battle?" Gimli asked.

"I wish I knew..." She responded.

"Well, fear not when you're with me. My ax never misses its mark." He said, laughing.

"Indeed, Gimli, it would seem it does take after its master in the area of stubbornness." Legolas replied with a chuckle.

Sakura giggled, suppressing the sound with her hand.

"Well, the night grows old. I think I'll retire to my room." Gimli stated, rising from the bench, his ax in hand, and tottering back into the Halls of Rivendell.

They sat for a few minutes in a comfortable silence, admiring the nocturnal blossoms. Every so often, they would meet each other's gaze and look hastily away, nervously avoiding the other's eyes.

"So..." Sakura finally said, "What is the Faradome (1)?"

"It's the Summer Solstice; a time of great joy for Elves. It signifies the Growing Times." He replied.

"I see. How is it celebrated, if at all, here?"

"Through song and dance. In fact, I should imagine Elrond would request a work from you."

"A work?"

"A composition or choreography."

Sakura visibly blanched---that didn't seem to be her area of...forte.

"Lle tyava quell?" (2)

"Yes...just surprised." She replied. "I...suddenly feel rather...weary...I hope you'll pardon me if I choose to retire."

"Of course, My Lady. " He replied, taking her hand as she stood and pressing his lips briefly to the creamy skin.

She smiled at him as he withdrew before she flitted back into the flowers and towards her room.

TBC

_1) Summer Solstice _

_2) "Do you feel alright?" _


	5. Faradome:Summer Solstice

**_Chapter Five: Eve of the Summer Solstice_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or LotR of Edge by SeeSaw!_**

Elrond had indeed requested Sakura create something for the Summer Solstice. He said it was a tradition and that it was one that was beneficial to all.

Sakura, who had just begun to recover fragmented memories, still maintained the intimate knowledge of her language. Feeling inadequate instrumentally to the Elves and clumsy compared to them, she decided that perhaps a song in her own language would suffice.

Given their departure was set for the following day, it was decided the Solstice would be celebrated on its eve, instead.

And a lavish affair it proved to be---for hours, the Elves worked tirelessly to transform Rivendell from an Elven outpost to a festival ground: Lanterns in blown, colored glass were hung and illuminated with dancing orbs of light of an origin Sakura couldn't begin to fathom. Flowers were strung from every possible point and the cold benches were replaced for much softer and richer ones. Silk curtains were erected and tables were lines with hundreds of Elven dishes over thick brocaded table clothes in magnificent designs.

And the Elves themselves took great care with their appearances, trading regular (beautiful) garb for much more elaborate robes and gowns.

Sakura herself was stunned to find that earlier that morning someone had deposited a wrapped box outside of her door. Upon opening it, she found it to be a dress of an exquisite quality: It was similar to silk, but much softer and richer and a gentle, shimmering gray-hue. As with all gowns, it was full length, pooling in sparkling ripples around her ankles and forming a short train that shadowed her. Split up the front, the slit was covered with an iridescent overlay that rose to a point where her girdle would taper to a dip. The bodice piece was of the same fabric in a cut that left her shoulders completely free and exposed a fair amount of her modest cleavage. The sleeves were long, belling out well past her wrists when her arms rested at her sides. When the light struck it properly, the glistening images of leaves set in something with the quality of mother of pearl. The girdle was of twisted silver, decorated by small white gems along its entirety.

It was a lovely gift, but she couldn't help but still feel...ugly...compared to their Race...

* * *

Legolas walked among the throngs of Elves, Men, and Dwarves, searching for a familiar face. Admittedly, he had seen Aragorn earlier---but it was clear he and Arwen were sharing a moment of private, quiet affection they didn't often find. So he had moved on through the crowds.

His keen eyes suddenly detected a flash of pink...the crowds seemed to part like water breaking over a fallen log...she stepped forward, a glistening goddess...

* * *

He was gorgeous: dressed in pale green and silvery robes that undulated across him in waves with his hair set in its usual, if not tidier, arrangement...

She felt extraordinarily inadequate even just looking at him...

He moved forward, a vague smile decorating his handsome features. He had crossed the gulf between them before she realized it...and there they stood...

"Lle naa vanima." (1) He said, breathlessly.

"Th...thank you..." She replied, meeting his eyes.

A sudden, glassy noise rose above the negligible din as Elrond gently struck a wine glass. Attention was diverted immediately to the High Elf.

"It is time for the displaying of the prepared works. I would like to begin with our highest guest." He said, raising his glass towards Sakura.

She blushed, gripping Legolas' arm nervously when she failed to find substance elsewhere.

"It will be beautiful." He assured her, gently pushing her towards the raised, center ring.

She stepped up out of obligation more than volition, the Elves beginning to play the musical accompaniment Arwen herself had prepared for Sakura's song.

Sakura opened her mouth, the words flowing from her lips easily, "kono mama zutto yuku no ne uso o tsumikasanete mo kono michi o nido to modoru koto wa dekinai ano toki fumihazushita kyoukaisen no mukou ni kimi wa donna yume egaite ochite itta ashita ni wa miete kuru mirai nante roku demo nai kedo moshi ka shitara sonna mono ni sugaritsuite ikite iru kitto hontou wa kimi mo watashi mo chigau basho de onaji mono o sagashiteru, kanjiteru, tatta hitotsu no shinjitsu sore dake o tada shiritakute nani mo motazu ni koko ni iru yume to utsutsu o samayou, we're too close to the edge kono mama zutto yuku no ne uso o tsumikasanete mo fumihazushita michi o modoru koto wa dekinai kimi ga ima doko ni ite nani o mitsumete ite mo sonna fuu ni kokoro hanashita mama futari wa aishiau no ashita ni wa miete kuru donna mirai o shinjite tasogare no shizukesa o mou ichido mitsukeru tame ni aruiteru kono basho o ashita ni wa miete kuru mirai nante roku demo nai kedo sonna mono o shinjiteru baka na tsuyosa ga hoshii dake kitto koukai ya nagusame yori mo konkyo no nai netsuryou de ikite itai, sore dake de kanjiteru, aruiteru, kono basho ni tatte utatteru nani mo motazu ni koko ni iru ashita wa doko e yukou ka, we're too close to the edge kono mama zutto yuku no ne uso o tsumikasanete mo fumihazushita michi no saki o mitodokeru made miehajimeta hikari ni nani ga umarete kuru no sonna fuu ni yume o hanashita mama futari wa aishiau no."

Sakura found the song trying, especially the longer, higher notes the required more attention. And by the time the final note had been strung, she was quite ready to step down. Her throat felt slightly dry, her tongue tried.

But Legolas was enthralled: Elven she wasn't, but beautifully her voice rose above the crowd, capturing even Galadriel's attention. The words, for some harsh syntax, were themselves attractive and even vaguely Elven. The accompaniment was unusual but appropriate, the composition flawless.

Though he noted her weariness with some concern and quickly retrieved a chalice of wine from a nearby table, stepping forward to meet her as she helped herself down from the platform.

"That was...stunning..." He stated, pressing the goblet into her hands.

"You liked it? Compared with the pieces before it, it was rather coarse... "

"Non-sense! It was lovely." He assured her.

"I'm so glad you liked it." She smiled.

Another song rose again and he bowed to her, offering his hand in a silent request. She smiled, taking it and letting herself be twirled into the crowd. He appeared a moment later, grasping her hands in his own and dancing it a gently, bobbing motion that suited the music.

They continued for hours, dancing, talking and eating amongst, but somehow apart, from their fellow celebrators until Elrond again called for order.

"I believe it best," He stated, "that we all retire and prepare for the departure of our alliance at first light."

And with that, the Summer Solstice was concluded.

**TBC **

_•1) __"You are beautiful." _

_•2) __Edge Lyrics (English):_

You are always going like this, and even if you pile on the lies

You can never again return by this road

What kind of dream were you drawing and fell into

That time when you lost your footing on the other side of the border?

The future visible in tomorrow isn't even close to satisfactory, but

Perhaps we're living clinging to such things

Surely the truth is that you and I are searching for the same thing

Feeling the same thing - the one truth - in different places

That alone is what we want to know

So we are here holding on to nothing

Prowling in dreams and reality, we're too close to the edge

You are always going like this, and even if you pile on the lies

You can't return by the road you lost your footing on

No matter where you are now, no matter what you're gazing at

Two people love each other in that way with their hearts still separate

Tomorrow, believing in whatever kind of future is visible

We'll be walking in order to once again discover the serenity of the

twilight

Walking in this place

The future visible in tomorrow isn't even close to satisfactory, but

We only want the foolish strength that believes in that kind of thing

Surely we want to live with a groundless passion

Greater than regret, consolation, and the like, feeling only that much

And walking, singing while standing in this place

We are here holding on to nothing

Where will we go tomorrow? We're too close to the edge

You are always going like this, even if you pile on the lies

Until you make sure of the point on the road you lost your footing

What is being born in the light just starting to appear?

Two people love each other in that way with their dreams still separate


	6. Blessing of the Elves

**_Chapter Six: The Blessing of the Elves _**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own the works presented her; Naruto or LotR nor the lyrics to Rapunzel by Emilie Autumn. _**

Elrond sent them off with enough stores for a small army: Each, with the exception of Gandalf, was given a horse of Elven breed to bear them to the Shire---strong, swift and light, they were intelligent and didn't frighten easily. Each could bear slightly more than their own weight without their pace being affected.

Sakura, in particular, was given many gifts to bear her through what promised to be a long and deadly journey: Two slender, silvery knives bearing the fine veining of a leaf that was inlaid with seams of mithril for strength and sharpened to a lethal edge. The sheaths provided were an emerald green streaked with glyphs in silver and decorated with dozens of small blue gems scattered across the expanse of the case. A bow made of what appeared to be ivory that was carved with many Elven runes for protection and guidance and strung with Galadriel's hair. Slender and light, she would easily be able to bear it across her back; provided was a quiver of arrow, each with tawny brown feathers for fletching and tips made of what appeared to be obsidian. The quiver itself was white with an intricate green border three inches thick near the top and held by a soft gray strap. She was also given a sword that Elrond himself had forged many years earlier. It was a light blade, silvery and strong with a curve that reminded her oddly of a leaf. The hilt was dark with many small red gems and streaks set into it. The sheath was ebony, bearing the same gems and a rendition of flames.

To garb herself, she was provided a long white gown in the style of Elven Noblewomen: Long and silvery, it fell to just past her ankles, grazing the ground when she walked. The top was cut in a triangle that freed the high point of her shoulders and an expanse of her chest. The sleeves were shortened to free the front of her arms, a back drape falling to her wrists. The bottom was slit in two places along her legs to free them. T o conceal them in battle, she wore black trousers beneath. Wrapped around her waist was a girdle of a similar shade and quality, but of a much greater flexibility that most. Her hair was pulled back at the mid-division of her skull and braided to keep it out of her eyes, similarly to Legolas'. A cloak of Elven weave, gray-green with an ever-shifting quality to it, was given to her, as well. It would shift to suit almost any weather condition and conceal her, though it would do little to protect her from swords and arrows.

To sustain them, they were given generous rations of lembas bread, wrapped in their special leaves. They were packed away in small holsters with a full water skin and a small leather canteen of mirurvor (1). These were secured to the saddles of their horses, or in Legolas' case, carried on his back as he refused to saddle his horse and forsook even reins.

She had to admit that most of this didn't faze her, though the prospect of hours on horseback did...

She had steered well clear of the horses and even her comrades for hours before departure, choosing to remember Rivendell as clearly as she could. But she didn't look back even once when Legolas was sent to retrieve her. She simply took his hand and let him lead her to her horse, Elear (2); a lovely mare of stark white with a grey muzzle and tail, she was a placid creature that seemed unfit for battle. But she was of Elven breed and by her nature fit for almost any manner of travel.

With all preparation complete, they said their farewells, mounted their horses, and spurred them towards the Shire.

The Elves and their homes quickly faded and the forest opened up to them.

888888888

"We had best stop and rest while we have opportunity." Aragorn stated after several hours at a comfortable trot when the forest began to think. It was best not to stop, if possible, in open land without cover. And they would be entering those lands soon.

He dismounted first, casting his pack off to the side so his stallion could rest a bit. Legolas was reacting similiarly, coaxing his steed to the small stream to drink.

But Sakura seemed to be taking the greatest care with her's, she lovingly caressed the mare, singing softly in a voice only Legolas could understand:

"In the courtyard, used to sing as loud as she could. Locked away here, she's been quiet, lovely, and good. But no one listens now. She lost her voice, she had no choice. If you sing loud and clear, someone passing by will surely hear you. No you can't be afraid if you ever want somebody near you. If you sing loud and clear, someone passing by will surely hear you. No you can't be afraid. Tore the curtain, put her hand outside of the frame, let her hair down, sat all day, and nobody came. But when the sun went down, the stars came out, she heard the shout. If you sing loud and clear, someone passing by will surely hear you. No you can't be afraid if you ever want somebody near you. If you sing loud and clear, someone passing by will surely hear you. No you can't be afraid. But when the sun went down, the stars came out, she heard them shout: If you sing loud and clear, someone passing by will surely hear you. No you can't be afraid if you ever want somebody near you. If you sing loud and clear, someone passing by will surely hear you. No you can't be afraid. If you sing loud and clear, somebody passing by will surely hear you. No you can't be afraid..."

"You've the voice of an Elf." He stated gently as her song came to an end.

"I think you're jaded." She replied with a smile, continuing to stroke her mare's soft coat.

He smiled back, a faint blush working into his cheeks that he quickly suppressed through sheer force of will. Turning his back on her, he stooped beside the creek and refilled his water skin.

Aragorn, kneeling nearby and doing the same, simply smiled at him, commenting on his color in Sylvan Elvish. He replied in the common tongue that it was simply the heat...despite the fact that even temperature _extremes_ did little to the Fair-Folk, let alone a balmy summer midday.

Standing, he added, "It's a good nine days ride from here to the Shire. We had best be on our way."

"Indeed." Aragorn replied as he mounted his horse, Sakura already resting on Elear's strong back.

Legolas nodded as he swung his leg over his horse, whispering in Elvish to him and letting him begin at the pace that suited him.

888888888

The next route of the journey was the most dangerous: three days over open plains with tall grasses. They had agreed not to stop if possible, but they knew they would have to stay at rest for at least six hours, if not more depending on the rest of the journey.

Therefore, they would move swiftly during the day when Orcs and Nazgul were weakest---but Urukai would pose a constant threat to them. Then they would ride slowly during the night; hopefully, that would allow them to detect attacks before they were launched.

8888888

The first day was simple enough: They found themselves able to ride for the full twenty-four hours, even if it did prove trying towards the twentieth hour.

However, as light broke on the first day, they realized they would be forced to stop during their best hours: Noon to three. And such they were lose more time during the night, extending the ride by at least half a day...

The prospects were growing bleaker...

And to make matters worse, there was little running water to refresh their horses and refill their water skins with. As a consequence, the grass was drier and drier---meaning their movements elicited so much noise they might not detect an enemy until it was too late.

To compensate, they often travelled on foot, stopping often to listen and look.

And all the time they increased the duration of their time in the dangerous plains.

TBC

_•1) __Mirurvor: replenishing liquor distilled by Elrond himself. _

_•2) __Elear: Visionary_


	7. Injury Proliferates Truth

**_Chapter Seven: Injury Proliferates Truth_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or LotR!_**

On the fourth day, the edge of a distant forest finally appeared. They were still at least four hours from it, even at a full gallop, but it held the promise of a slightly easier night if they could reach it. Once they were back in the forests, the magic of the Elves would aid them once again and perhaps ease their journey until they passed through the ancient woods.

But it was still several hours off.

So they rode on at slight trot, their eyes and ears open for danger as the sun began to sink down low in the horizon, splashing an array of purple, pink, and orange across the plains. It was beautiful, but dangerous: the colorful glare could easily conceal enemy movements as close as twenty feet out and as far as one hundred feet out.

They had nearly made it to the edge of the forest when a sudden snarl from behind spooked their horses. Sakura yelped in surprise as her mare reared up, nearly throwing her even as Legolas pulled alongside her and regained control of the reins, steering his own stallion successfully simultaneously. They pulled back around, turning to face the threat.

It was a single Orc, by all appearances. But it was _smiling._ That wasn't natural---daylight weakened them...why not ambush them during the night? Moreover, Orcs were rather cowardly creatures that refused to hunt alone...

Several ugly, grinning faces emerged from the grasses, broad daggers and swords gleaming in the fading sunlight.

Legolas frowned as he notched an arrow, leveling it easily and releasing it with a song-like vibration from the line's shuddering. The bolt found its mark easily, felling the foul creature as it pierced its neck. But far from retreating, the Orcs seemed to find this _amusing_!

She barely saw it out of her peripherals: a vicious, hulking creature with lacerating canines and coarse fur, its shoulders hunched as it lunged at her.

Sakura jerked the reins left, her horse dancing on fear and instinct aside. The hulking hyena slammed fruitlessly into the ground, buying enough time for Legolas to finish it with a well-placed arrow. But by now, more snarls were coming up through the grasses, which were yielding like thin water to the advancing platoon.

"For the forest!" Aragorn cried, pulling behind Sakura to cover her as she compelled Elear forward. The horse, grateful to be moving in the direction opposite her hunter's, quickly broke into a run. Aragorn and Legolas weren't far behind, doing what they could to fend off the attackers close enough to pose a threat before turning and following after her.

By now, darkness had claimed the forest thanks to its thick canopy of green. But Sakura paid no mind, looking only for branches high and thick enough to knock her from Elear or roots thick and raised enough to trip Elear.

And so focused with that task was she that she didn't see an arrow fly from the trees. It struck her painfully between her shoulder blades; deep enough to debilitate but shallow enough to survive... Her vision tunneled and faded, her grip failing as Elear kicked towards the left, inadvertently throwing Sakura. The sting of cold water slapped at her cheek, her head striking a stone as her vision finally failed, the aches from her shoulders and bleeding temple evaporating.

* * *

Memories poured into her head, threatening to drown her in the intensity of the emotion that accompanied so many of them. Her life was coming back to her in swells and ebbs. The most recent memory was the most vivid.

_She sprang forward happily to greet them, ready to prove herself every bit the warrior they were. And they reciprocated her joy in their own way: Naruto laughing happily and waving enthusiastically at her while Sasuke simply smirked. But it was more than enough for her. _

_ She gathered them in a group hug, feeling little resistance even from Sasuke; she held them a moment, and savored their closeness before letting them go. _

_ "Sakura..."_

_ She turned to greet that voice, no matter how eerie. But there was only thin, empty air. _

_ "What are you looking for?" Naruto asked, scratching his head in confusion. _

_ "Oh, nothing!" She laughed, embarrassed, "I just thought I heard someone. That's all." _

_ "You will be mine." _

_ She reeled defensively, feeling a chill creep along her spine. Something was wrong...something was **stalking **them..._

_ "Sakura." Sasuke growled, growing concerned with her behavior. _

_ She didn't pay any mind to him, instead tracking an inky blackness in the shadows that was moving._

_ She sprinted forward, ready to meet the challenge. But no matter how far she ran or how hard she focused on finding it, it always seemed to be just out of striking distance. And when she finally checked her surroundings, she was deep in a forest she didn't recognize. But how was that possible? She knew the forests of Konoha intimately...every inch of them..._

_ An icy coolness crept up her spine..._

_ It was there..._

And she remembered nothing more.

* * *

"Where is she?" Aragorn demanded, more to himself than anyone else. They had found no trace of Elear nor Sakura since entering the forest. But she had to be there...unless... 'No! Don't breed ill luck with ill thoughts...'

Legolas cried out into the forest, a high, rippling whistle that should have summoned Elear.

But the mare didn't appear...

A breeze crept through the trees, drowning out his call and replacing it with an airy voice only the Elf could understand. Clearly, she was there, safe for the moment but not for much longer...

"Come, Aragorn!" He cried, dismounting his horse and slipping into the underbrush.

* * *

She heard vague, distant voices...convoluted syllables that were only faintly recognizable. And then a sudden pressure on her shoulder and a sentence she didn't understand, although she heard the worry in those words. And then the slap of cold air against her wet body, the crunch of gravel beneath booted feet...

And the pain was coming back as well; a fiery, sharp pinpoint between her shoulders and a much broader, duller pain throbbing in her temples.

Slowly, the blurred words became distinguishable sentences.

"She's injured..."

"Not badly. Likely they didn't aim to kill, only to injure. It is fortunate Elear spurred back so suddenly, or they would have found her before we did." Aragorn replied, his face slowly focusing behind Legolas'.

She was turned awkwardly on her side to prevent driving the shaft of the arrow any deeper. Her neck was stiff and sore and her vision unreliable.

And it suddenly all came back to her: all the memories of her home and her experiences in this new, frightening world over the last weeks. Impulsively, she kicked away from them, her feet finding substance and pushing her back several feet until her shoulder collided with a tree trunk and she had nowhere else to crawl to.

Sensing danger in her response, Legolas and Aragorn both backed away several paces. She would have to come to them, or they would be cornering a wounded animal.

Her breathing was labored, likely from pain and shock, Legolas reasoned. And her behavior suggested her head wound was at the least serious, if not ultimately fatal.

Realizing she had made her point, she reached up with the arm that was less painful and gripped the air. The awkward angle of entry and the awkward incline she was pulling it from meant she would initially do more harm than good to herself. But she needed to take that risk.

With a vicious yank and an unsuppressed cry of pain, she ripped the bolt free, taking shreds of flesh and muscles with it, though, oddly, no tattered cloth. She didn't have time to contemplate the peculiarity before her hand, again glowing green, slipped around her back and clamped down on the wound. It burned, badly, and the position she was forced into stretched the wounded muscle tightly, making knitting it back together more difficult. But she was an accomplished medic, and this wasn't all that serious. And a quick check of her head showed no more internal damage than a slight bruise---even taking into account massive swelling it wasn't lethal or even severe; a bit of a hindrance but not worth wasting energy on.

"What manner of magic is this?" Aragorn demanded quietly to his friend.

"None I am familiar, even remotely, with." The Elf replied.

She fell back with a small gasp, her chest heaving but her eyes set firmly on them.

Pushing against the trunk of the tree, she found her footing and stood. Latching against its rough bark for support, she took a moment to regain her balance.

It was a few seconds too long, however, because a charred and slimy green arm snaked around the tree, pressing a dagger to her throat.

Aragorn cried out in surprise, Legolas paralyzed by shock.

Sakura, however, rolled her eyes, snapped her arm up against the crook of the Orc's, levered the dagger away, yanked the creature forward and pushed it down, pinning its armed hand awkwardly behind its back as her foot came down squarely between its emaciated shoulder blades.

"Don't." She stated simply, twisting its arm.

The creature shrieked in protest, cursing her Elvish, Dwarvish, and the tongue of the Orc. Finally tired of the racket, she pulled the dagger from its hand, spun it back onto its feet, shoved it against the same tree, pinned it, and brought the dagger to its blackened throat.

"I'm only going to ask once: What do you want with me?"

It hissed defiantly, vertically slit sickly yellow eyes staring into her's and clicking its unnaturally pointed teeth.

She applied gentle pressure to the dagger, a thin line of blood appearing against its pulsing neck.

"Lord Sauron," It finally snorted, "wants you as his bride, my pretty."

She smirked; leaning in so close her lips nearly touched its nicked, pointed ears so unlike in shape to the Elves, she whispered, "Tell him I _decline._"

With that, she yanked the disgusting thing forward and flung it back into the forest, ordering it to report her words _exactly _to his Dark Lord.

Needless to say, Aragorn and Legolas were both rather shocked by her turn in behavior and attitude, though it was, admittedly, refreshing to see a woman fight back.

With that, she turned back to them a smiled.

"We best get moving." She stated, coaxing Elear from the shadows.

"Sakura...are you...well?" Legolas asked uncertainly, daring to approach her.

"Let's just say it's all a lot _clearer _than it was before." She replied, mounting her horse and waiting rather impatiently for them to do the same.

They were still virtually defenseless and she wanted to complete the first leg of their journey as quickly as possible.

And though it would seem odd to a third party, she was completely calm and sure of herself now: She wasn't a frightened genin who would have, at one time, sat down and cried and waited, no _begged_, for death in this new world. But Sakura was by her nature a survivor, Orcs, Sauron, and Wargs be damned, she would make it!

Besides, if her companions had desired something from her they could have taken it at any point in the weeks she had been...compromised. But they hadn't. So she simply had to believe they were true of heart and intention.

* * *

The next thing she knew, she was in Legolas' arms long after dawn. To her dismay and embarrassment, she realized she must have passed out from blood loss. Or shock.

But honestly, she had little desire to move from her place against his chest as they rode his stallion through the forest. He was so warm and soft beneath her, so yielding and yet so strong somehow...

"Legolas, I'm fine now..." She mumbled, her hand freeing itself from the tangle of his cloak.

"Good. You startled us, taking down and Orc one moment and collapsing the next." He replied with a smile.

To her aggravation, she heard Aragorn chuckle at the sentiment.

Forcing a blush down as she pushed herself off of him, she quickly dismounted the horse and took up the reins of Elear. And the mare seemed to be happy to be back in a woman's hand because she nuzzled the maiden affectionately.

"Perhaps it's best you slow down, Belegar (1), and take a bit of mirurvor (2)." Aragorn suggested with a smirk.

She snorted in annoyance but took up the flask and drank down a minute measure. And admittedly she did feel that much stronger for it.

"I imagine Gimli is growing concerned for us...we should have been at Bree by now..." Legolas stated rather mutely.

Sakura nodded, swinging her leg over Elear and giving her a loving pat before urging her forward.

* * *

The gates of Bree emerged with the setting of the sun. They entered from the southern gates, answering as few questions as they could get away with. And the entire time, Sakura kept her hood drawn to prevent detection based on her hair color.

Upon entering the Inn of the Prancing Pony, they requested that they be shown to a single room and kept there as quietly as possible. Mr. Butterbur, none too happy to see a Ranger, let alone Strider, back in his Inn, had them shown by Nob---who had at one point waited on Frodo himself during their initial quest to destroy the One Ring---to their lodgings despite the impropriety of opposite sexes, let alone multiple opposite sexes, rooming together.

The Hobbit quickly showed them up the stairs, ushering them along so as not to draw attention to their presence and into a large, second story room with two beds. It was cozy room with a table, several chairs and a hearth along with a chest to stow their belongings in during their brief stay.

Assuring them he would have their dinner shortly, he begged they sit and rest and asked what they would like to drink, to which Aragorn replied, "Cider, apple, unfermented."

The Hobbit smiled, bowed low and disappeared into the hall and back down the stairs.

"We'll stay here the night, pay our keep, and move on in the morning." Strider stated after Nob's foot falls had faded.

"I'll take first watch." Legolas added.

"No." Sakura interjected, "I will. I've been asleep half the day already."

"Very well. Rouse me at midnight." Aragorn replied.

Legolas opened his mouth to protest when the door opened again, revealing what appeared to be a platter with legs. There advantageous height here allotted them little as Nob was so small and appeared only as a pair of booted feet beneath a platter to them.

Sakura moved to help him, lifting the platter and setting it on the table with a happy smile and stated a thanks. Nob, grateful for some gratitude, bowed low and tottered back out, presumably, to retrieve their dinner.

Taking up a mug, Aragorn drank deeply for a moment before finally setting the drained cup aside. Luckily, Nob had the foresight to provide a pitcher of the cider.

Sakura hesitantly sipped at her's, wary of possible poisons and sedatives. But detecting none, she allowed herself to drink more freely. Legolas, however, all but flat out refused to partake of it. And Sakura imagined why: his tongue was sensitive, and the brew was slightly bitter even to her human taste buds. For his Elven olfactory system, it would be unbearably sour. Instead, he contented himself with water from his skin.

They sat in comfortable silence for a while, even after Nob had brought up several platters of food consisting of three new, white loaves of bread, a round of pale cheese impregnated with several varieties of nut and herb, roasted fish, a vegetable broth, and several wild berry tarts.

Sakura ate sparingly, selecting bread for the carbohydrates, fish for long-term energy, broth to warm her cold body, and a slice of the tart because she needed something sweet. Legolas consumed a loaf of bread, a portion of the cheese round, and some of the broth, but didn't touch the tarts or the fish. Aragorn however experienced the full taste spectrum more freely than both of them combined.

And after Nob had taken awake the dirtied dishes and wooden trays, Aragorn bolted the door, extinguished the candles, and slid into bed. Opposite him, Legolas appeared to already be soundly in the dream world. But Sakura balanced herself in the extended sill of the window and watched for movement in the dark.

* * *

At midnight, she stepped away from her perch. Now stiff and tired, she was amazed to see Aragorn spring from the bed as if he had been sleeping for days rather than riding and fighting. He motioned for her to climb in while the linen was still warm and took his perch beside the window, a careful ear directed at the door.

Sakura, silent and weary, slipped into the bed and was asleep before her head hit the pillow.

* * *

It was Legolas who roused both of them in the morning, breakfast already set on the table and the sky still dark.

They rose stiffly, stumbling in the darkness to the table despite the fire and took a seat at the table.

Again, they had been provided with three loaves of white bread, but in this case there was also a nut spread, fruit, and a type of baked oatmeal cake covered in honey.

They ate quickly, packing the remainder for their journey in napkins, replacing their gear to their packs, and walked down the stairs. They paid their fare, hurried to the stables, retrieved their horses, and moved again for the Shire.

TBC

_•1) __Belegar: Mighty One_

_•2) __Mirurvor: rejuvenating liquor distilled by Elrond himself. _


	8. Of Stories and Sparring Matches

**_Chapter Eight: Of Stories and Sparring Matches_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or LotR of the lyrics of Glistening Tears to Stars---the op for Fate Stay/Night---which I have nothing to do with. _**

Past Bree, little occurred of any noteworthiness and they actually made up for many of the delays they had encountered in the previous stretches. Within eight days, they had passed Bree and into the borders of the Shire; though everyone was quite weary and ready for a night of sleep that didn't involve guard duty

* * *

The Shire was absolutely gorgeous: lush, green, and all together homey, Sakura found herself liking the small settlement of Hobbits almost instantly. Admittedly, though, it was awkward to have even the adults reach no higher than the midpoint of her thigh. But she was an adaptable young woman who somehow, through fluke or miracle, managed to find the appropriate honorifics for the men, women, and even the children.

But she didn't need to interact long with them before they were greeted by a white stallion bearing a wizard cloaked in equal purity.

Sakura didn't suppress the cry of happiness as she dismounted Elear and ran to greet him. Gandalf, spry for his age, reacted similarly, gathering her in a paternal hug.

"You all look weary indeed."

That voice she didn't recognize and turned to face it. And realizing exactly who it was, she fell into a kneel before him.

"It would seem our companions took the liberty of informing her of your...reputation." The wizard chuckled.

"Now, now, no need for such formality. I was barely involved." Frodo replied with a self-deprecating smile. "I imagine you're all weary. Please, come inside."

"I'll take your horses and meet you back here in a few moments." Gandalf offered, gathering the sets of reins in his hands and whistling for Shadowfax to follow him to the stables.

Sakura nodded, rising from the ground and following after the Hobbit.

The door, round and low, however, proved a bit difficult for all of them. Luckily, the ceiling, once inside, was elevated enough for everyone but Gandalf to escape a nasty bump...barring the chandelier, of course.

But Frodo was a generous host, having already set on water to boil for tea and preparing a platter of bread, fruit, and nuts for them.

"So, how was your journey?" He asked, scattering tea leaves into the porcelain pot.

"Err...Interesting..." Sakura replied.

"That wasn't quite the happy response I'd hoped for." Gandalf chuckled, appearing in the doorway and showing himself in.

"We were attacked multiple times." Aragorn replied, elaborating on her vague comment.

"At least not by Ringwraiths!" Gimli protested, tottering forward from a hallway.

Sakura suppressed a laugh---_that_ much was true.

"Admittedly, they were rather shocked to find Gimli beneath that cloak." Gandalf added.

"And may I ask what occurred?" Legolas asked, his eyes glittering wickedly.

"Well, if you must know," Gandalf began solemnly, his façade cracking almost instantly, "We attempted to throw the Nazgul by cloaking Gimli in female garb and having him ride with me. At one point, they knocked him free from Shadowfax and converged on him. However, they were in for a nasty surprise when they lifted the cloak to find our Dwarvish warrior wielding his ax. I imagine they were a bit shocked. Too shocked, in fact, to even retaliate and we escaped unscathed."

"Well, we were ambushed by Wargs." Aragorn replied, as if trying to one up the wizard.

"Don't forget the Orcs." Sakura added over the lip of her cup, now full thanks to Frodo.

"Now, now, it's not a contest." Frodo laughed, jokingly reprimanding them.

"I think some music would do us all some good." Legolas stated, pulling a flute from his shirt and pressing it to his lips.

He played for several seconds, the high notes beautiful and the low notes haunting in the style only Elves could master. But then he turned to Sakura and stated, "You should accompany me."

"I couldn't." She replied with a blush.

Honestly, if her teammates ever found out she, apparently---she was relatively sure they were lying to her to spare her feelings---could sing, she would never gain their respect. Imagine the apprentice of Tsunade herself, second greatest healer of the Five Nations, a singer!

"Come now." Frodo smiled, "Gandalf tells me you have a lovely voice."

A chorus of encouragement went up and even Aragorn gave her a little push with his elbow.

"Very well then." She nodded to Legolas who began to play again.

"Kirameku namida wa hoshi ni Kaze ni nori sora wo kazaru Tsukiakari kumo ni togiretemo Boku wo terasu Massugu na reeru ga iyade Yamikumo ni kakedashita Akirame wo ketsui ni kae te Surihetta kakato hokoru Michi wa tsuzuku nishi e higashi e Hi wa shi zundemo Kirameku namida wa hoshi ni Kaze ni nori sora wo kazaru Tsukiakari kumo ni togiretemo Boku wo terasu Koremadeto taore kon de Kuyashisa ni furue temo Kogetsuita shatsu wo nuge ba Hadaka no jibun no kagayaki shiru Uta wa hibiku umi no kanata e Koe wa kare temo Kirameku namida wa niji ni Azayaka na hashi wo kakeru Kurai mori mayoi tsuzuke temo Asu wo sasu Kirameku namida wa hoshi ni Nagare yuki negai hakobu Tachi domari sou na boku tsuki ugokasu kibou Kirameku namida wa hoshi ni Kaze ni nori sora wo kazaru Tsukiakari kumo ni togiretemo Boku wo terasu"

As the final notes escaped her lips, she turned to see several mouths agape. Wondering if she had done that poorly, she begged their pardon. To which Frodo replied, "Can you sing it in the Common Tongue?"

"I apologize, it will be a bit rough but here it is: The glittering tears are sent to the stars riding the wind and embellishing the sky. Even if the moonlight were obstructed by the cloud, it would still shed light upon me I don't like the straight rails so I ran off recklessly. I changed my mind to not give up as I'm proud of my worn heel. The road continues, westward and eastward even if the sun downs. The glittering tears are sent to the stars riding the wind and embellishing the sky. Even if the moonlight were obstructed by the cloud, it would still shed light upon me. Even if I'm beaten down, or shaken by resentment I can just take off my burnt shirt, to see the radiance of my naked self and hear a song echoing across the ocean, with a hoarse voice. The glittering tears are sent to the rainbows to build a brilliant bridge. Even if I remain lost in a dark forest, it would point me in the direction of the future. The glittering tears are sent to the stars to carry the flowing wishes; as if to give my halted self the hope to move forward again. The glittering tears are sent to the stars riding the wind and embellishing the sky. Even if the moonlight were obstructed by the cloud, it would still shed light upon me."

"I see Gandalf doesn't lie." Frodo finally muttered.

Sakura, embarrassed it was her voice and not her battle prowess that seemed noteworthy, blushed and murmured some half-intelligent response.

"Now, let us see if you're as proficient with your weapon." Gimli suggested, heaving his ax over his shoulder and motioning for her to follow.

Aragorn simply smiled knowingly at her and accompanied them out, Legolas and Frodo close behind with Gandalf bringing up the rear.

He led her to an open field, shooing her to one side as he took up the next.

"Now, let us see how you are with a blade." The Dwarf growled, raising his ax.

Sakura smirked, unsheathing the daggers on her hips in a single, inhumanely fast movement. The sun glinted off them brilliantly as she flipped them into position in her hands and stepped back defensively, raising the first and lowering the second to strengthen her guard.

"Tough little one..." Gimli muttered, charging her, his ax raised.

She held her ground, waiting until the ax fell before she stepped to the side and brought her leg down against his back, sending him stumbling. He regained his balanced, struck blindly with an arcing swing. She ducked, catching the edge of his ax between her daggers and landing a painful kick to his abdomen that sent him tumbling, his ax falling harmlessly at her feet.

She smirked, flipping the daggers in her hands back down and sliding them into their sheaths on her hips confidently.

"You've some skill with a blade." Aragorn stated, stepping up to face her.

Sakura pulled the sword on her back, leveling it at him in response to his silent challenge. He smirked, leaping at her.

The sun caught the edge of Andruil, blinding her for a moment. But she quickly recovered, ducking left as his blade cut the air. She spun, catching his in a downward arc with her own. Lashing out with a vicious back-hand, she attempted to throw him off balance. But he was faster, ducking back and pivoting to free his blade. She spun to recover, meeting his in mid revolution. The resulting backlash pushed them both back a few inches, throwing both of them.

But they were both skilled warriors and quickly regained their balance and charged again. He swung levelly from the left and she flipped her's around, point down, to parry his away. Ducking and spinning up to recover, she used the impetus to impulse a kick at his hip. He spun away, driving Anduril towards her exposed thigh. She dove, falling flat and pushing herself up just as Anduril cleaved the ground beside her. Kicking up and out, she caught his hand at the hilt of Anduril and levered her blade up. But he simultaneously jerked free and leveled it against her abdomen as her's fell in place lightly against his neck.

Before much more could come of it, Gandalf had pried them apart and good-naturedly declared if they killed each other, at least they would spare Sauron some trouble.

By now, the sun was dipping low in the horizon and it was agreed by all that a night's rest would do them good.

* * *

Sakura woke up suddenly in the night; driven to consciousness by a nightmare she could no longer recall. But it haunted her mind still and she found herself unable to rest. Rising, she wondered if some fresh air would do her some good.

Drawing a robe over her sleeping shift and crept quietly out in the balmy Shire night.

"It is late, and dawn many hours away."

She looked up to see Legolas balanced easily on the roof of the Hobbit dwelling.

"I know. But I couldn't sleep." She replied.

"I see." He smiled, "You are welcome to join me, if you'd like."

She smiled back, lifting herself easily onto the low roof---thankfully, most of a Hobbit's home rested below the earth and the roof wasn't much above her head.

"That was impressive sword play this afternoon." He stated.

"Thank you." She replied, wishing she could show him her true strength.

But best to keep some things private.

She moved to adjust her position, which was growing trying on her arms. But as she did, her elbow gave out. With a gasp, she toppled towards him.

Legolas moved faster, catching her easily in his arms and balancing her on his lap while she recovered her stability.

"You seem to save me a lot..." She blushed, reaching up to use his shoulder for leverage. But he hadn't expected it and she pulled him down, their lips literally brushing.

They recoiled for a fraction of an instant and then she pulled him down, her arms looping around his neck and holding him there as she explored his mouth. Simultaneously, his tongue traced the border of his lips, pushing inside gently.

She shuddered in his arms, pressing against him more aggressively, seeking more.

He responded, threading his arms around her shoulders and pulling her close.

But the need for oxygen became more and more pressing and they were forced apart, flushed and panting.

Eventually, he looked down at her and said, with a smile, "You should rest while you can."

She nodded, helping herself down and back into the dwelling where she detoured to her room and closed the door.

She slept peacefully after that.

TBC


	9. Departure

_**Chapter Nine: Departure**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or LoTR!**_

They left before the sun was up, hoping to slip away without too much notice; after all, Hobbits were very inquisitive by nature and might accidently find out more than they wanted or needed to know.

"Thank you." Sakura told Frodo as he pressed a bundle of food into her arms.

"Destroy it…for my sake" He replied, his eyes pleading…it was a selfish request…but every day he could feel it, literally breathing down his neck, aggravating the wound in his chest that never healed, calling him to do deeds he wouldn't admit even to himself.

She nodded, "I promise."

Gandalf nodded behind her; if it was in his power to prevent the spreading darkness, he would…with his life.

Sakura turned away, throwing her leg across Elear.

* * *

Legolas rode beside him, Aragorn at her left as Gandalf rode behind her, Gimli taking the lead reign, so to speak.

But for first time in a while, there wasn't the usual nervous tension…there was still tension…just a different kind of tension. Mostly between her and Legolas but at the very least, it was a pleasant tension.

She blushed, realizing exactly what it was…

"Are you feeling well?" He asked.

She snapped back to reality, nodding hastily as she swallowed against the unaccustomed taste in her mouth.

She looked up, startled as they suddenly passed into the shadow of a mountain…but veered suddenly.

"What are we doing?" She demanded; according to the maps, that pass was the fastest way into the next plain.

"That pass does not take kindly to Men." Gandalf replied, "We know from previous experience."

Sakura flinched at his tone…he'd become much harsher and shorter with them than usual in the last few hours. She wanted to snap back, but knew that would hardly help their situation.

"Where are we going, then?" She said, turning to Legolas.

"Through the Mines of Moria." He replied grimly.

She glanced at him.

"They are dangerous…but the lesser of two evils."

Sakura nodded. There was no other response she could give.

* * *

Gandalf's relief at reaching the gate before dark was almost palpable: less chance of an attack, he reasoned, because Orcs slept during the daylight hours even if they were in constant darkness…a type of biological clock.

Shaking aside the thought, he pressed his hand against the door, ignoring the glowing glyphs; he already knew what they meant.

The Elvish word left his tongue easily, the door opening.

"They cannot enter." Aragorn stated lightly as he dismounted his horse and pulled what he needed onto his own back.

"I know." Sakura replied as she lowered herself.

"They will find their home among the Elves again." Legolas assured her as she leaned in against the mare for a final good-bye, pressing her lips briefly to her high forehead before gathering her gear.

The horses reared once and disappeared back into the spare forest.

Sakura spared one last look backwards and then turned her face forward and continued.

* * *

She winced as she lacerated her hand on a particularly jagged rock, pulling it back with a violent flinch.

Readjusting her grip, she pulled herself over the destroyed portion of the path and onto the smooth trail adjacent to it.

"How long does this trail extend for?" She asked, wiping sweat away from her eyes.

"Two or three days." Legolas replied as he hauled himself over the lip of the path.

She growled to herself…that was quite a way…and on foot, too.

A rock broke away beneath her feet and she threw herself against the wall, terrified of the fall into the pool of water beneath them.

Catching her breath, she started back down the path.

She heard the creak of a bow being pulled and a moment later felt it tear cleanly through her shoulder…taking a flash of gold with it.

Time slowed as the Ring was carried from her body and disappeared into the abyss below them. Legolas' bow sang behind her, silently executing the lone creature.

"No!" Gandalf cried as it fell with a splash.

"The Star…I need it." Sakura stated calmly as she shrugged out of the dress, letting it fall around her ankles and tying the chemise under her legs so they formed rough shorts that wouldn't hold her up.

Gimli, retrieving Galadriel's star (a subsequent gift from Frodo) snatched it from him and dove into the water.

She dove as quickly as she could, moving to the bottom of the shaft. Grasping a handful of glittering silt in her hand, she flipped her body around and pushed off of the silky bottom. Something flickered in the cavern beside her and frantically, she kicked back with her legs. A tentacle rushed from the cove, wrapping around her ankle and jerking her down. She gasped, a bubble of precious air rising from her throat.

A flash of silver crossed her vision and a moment later, she found herself in his arms, the severed tentacle floating to the bottom. Her hand rose to her throat, a motion of her desperation for air…she couldn't suppress the urge to exhale…and she would inhale automatically…

At the moment, he broke the surface, pushing her into Gandalf's arms as Gimli hauled him up.

Sakura collapsed on the ground, choking on the water stuck in her throat and vomiting sickly bile before the convulsions finally stopped. She turned to Legolas, finding him in his usual, and rather annoying, state of perfect health.

"Did you retrieve it?" Gandalf asked.

Sakura nodded, turning up her palm and briefly flashing it before snapping the cord around her ponytail off and affixing the ring to that before tucking it between her breasts.

Above them, there was scuffle and a cry to get down. Someone slammed into her shoulder blades, burying her beneath their body. It took her a moment to realize it was Legolas, firing from his position over her.

The moment the initial wave was forced to loosen, Gandalf was ushering them along the rim of the rocky faces around the pool of dark water. Sakura just ran, following him through the twisting corridors until they finally lost the small scouting party…but they would report back and soon none of them would be safe.

"We need an escape route!" Gimli panted.

"There is fresh air filtering in from a crevasse…we may be close to an exit." The wizard replied.

"We don't need one." Sakura replied, following the scent trail to a small crack in the stone walls. Pale moonlight filtered in from it and in that light she could see the shadow of the mountain looming behind them…meaning they were past it already.

"Brace yourselves." She said, drawing her fist back and slamming it against the rock with a cry of victory. The massive structure tumbled down, a small earthquake filtering through the rock in shockwaves.

They hesitated, fighting to regain their balance even as she leapt through the make-shift door. But moment later they were following after her.

TBC


	10. Flight

_**Chapter Ten: Flight**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or LoTR.**_

They ran until they _had_ to stop.

"Did…we…lose….them?" Gimli asked through panting gasps.

"I…think…so." Sakura breathed back.

"That…was far…too close." Legolas added, patting Gandalf reassuringly as the White Mage caught his breath.

Sakura nodded in agreement, drawing her arms over her chest and shivering slightly in her light silk chemise, now transparent with dirty water.

"You are injured." Legolas stated, eyeing the puncture in her shoulder and her torn palm.

"Flesh wounds." She replied.

Aragorn nodded in relative agreement: they had pierced nothing vital and at the most were painful irritations that wouldn't likely hinder her.

"You look cold…" The Elf trailed off, shrugging off his cloak and wrapping it around her.

"Thank you." She replied, blushing at the sentiment.

"We'd best keep moving." Gandalf stated finally as he picked back up in the lead.

No soon did a terrible cry rise above the usual softness of the night; a piercing shriek that rattled in Sakura's stomach. She turned, realizing the others had collapsed against the ground, holding their hands over their ears.

Her head snapped up to the dragon in the sky…a long, serpentine creature carrying, of all things, a Nazgul.

Wondering if her day could get any worse, Sakura sighed, pulled a kunai, hidden along her neck in her hair, and leveled it the open face plate of the armor…Nazgul relied on physical clothing to maintain their shape…shred the cloak, rent the armor, and bend the plates…and you had a spirit incapable, for the moment, of harming you.

Her arm snapped forward, the puncture in her shoulder searing, but the dagger ripped right through the cloak. However, she'd have to do more harm than that to truly finish it for the time being.

The dragon dove suddenly and she hit the ground, pounded against it as its claws grazed her chest. Rolling with the impact, she slid back on her feet, pushed off of the ground, and slid beneath it as it came in for another blow. As she did, she pulled the dagger from her hip and slid it into the creature's stomach, letting its own momentum eviscerate it.

At that moment, she heard a bow sing, a sword clash, a Dwarf's cry and the shout of an incantation. Attacks whizzed around her, shredding the creature's only form of corporeal strength.

"Immune to the cry of such a creature…" Legolas trailed off vaguely.

"Truly remarkable." Gimli agreed.

"There will be time to marvel later." Gandalf chuckled as he began to walk again.

* * *

Aragorn quietly slipped through the forest, scouting it out as he moved. So far, the only thing that disturbed him was the lack of fauna that were usually so active during the nighttime hours. But that really wasn't as unusual as it sounds: not many creatures were brave enough, or foolish enough, to stick around when Urukai and Orcs began tramping through the forests.

He smiled privately at the irony of it: men, supposedly some of the wisest creatures born to Middle Earth, were also the only ones who generally stayed behind to meet such forces.

Behind him, he heard the others gently creep forward…though Gimli's breathing, by far, was the noisiest sound pervading the nocturnal air. So much like their last quest…

* * *

Sakura admired the kindness of the Elves…but they were completely impractical: tradition and modesty be damned…this was a fight for the survival of an entire _world_. And the insane amount of 'battle' garb they had given her was proving useless: dresses were fine and good…until you had to repel an attack in one.

She sighed, dropping the dress back into her bag and picking up a dark green one. Taking a kunai to the front, she severed the flaps so they would hit only the high point of her thighs when she was wearing it. The back she left alone. Selecting a black pair of trousers, she cut them to make them into shorts. Using the excess material from the dress, she wrapped her arms and hands half way up the arm---a primitive guard. The extra cloth from the trousers she packed away in her bag for later use.

Emerging from the thicket, she pushed her hair back and smiled at Legolas and Gimli, both of them gaping rather rudely before regaining their composure.

"You look…" Legolas trailed off so vaguely Sakura wondered if he was going to compliment or insult her.

"Quite lovely." Gimli growled, hefting his ax over his shoulder with his pack as he began to walk again.

Sakura smirked to herself and strapped her own bag in place before she continued after him.

* * *

The forest eventually opened up into a river there days later, flowing violently between two statues of the Kings of Old.

Having slept and eaten little, Sakura was beginning to feel the journey. The only comfort she had, twisted as it was, was that even Aragorn was slowing down. Only Legolas, with his unnatural stamina, was moving at the same pace he had been seventy-two hours earlier.

"We'll stop and rest here." Aragorn finally stated, moving into a clearing just off of the bank.

Sakura sighed in relief, sitting down next to Gandalf as he set his pack down.

"This is a long journey…" She stated mildly.

"Longer still for you." He replied with a touch of sympathy.

"Really? The Ring as yet to pain me." She responded.

Gandalf's eyes flashed with amazement for a brief moment before he chuckled somewhat darkly. Sakura, not knowing how to respond, simply laughed back.

A twig cracked behind them, a foot stomped…and they were surrounded…

Sakura leapt up, her hand falling on her bow. Her arm swung back, her fingers grasping the feather fletching of an arrow as she snapped it into the notch and leveled it. She hadn't even released it when a crossbow snapped a bolt at her, piercing her hand. She cried out, dropping her own weapon. Hissing to herself, she ripped the projectile from her hand, leveling her gaze against the nearest Urukai.

"You should be nice to girls." She stated, her hands forming a set of seals, "Or else they get nasty back."

She smiled faintly as her body disappeared in a whirl of pink petals, chakra swirling invisibly around them. Her light laugh filled the air, echoing eerily as a massive tree grew around them, capturing them in its winding roots and branches. She appeared briefly before them, absently twirling a kunai around her fingers, a tag trailing it.

"This is it." She stated, tossing the tag into the fray.

"Go!" She screamed as the creatures dropped around them, groaning in their imagined agony.

She grabbed her back and her arrows, flinging them into the water where they floated gently. Diving in after them, she swam for the falls, pulling left as she neared them. Here, the water break would be gentle, allowing them to climb the statue.

As she did, a small Luna moth drifted by her, catching in her peripheral vision.

"Jump!" Gandalf cried.

She simply reacted to the command, wondering a moment later, as she fell through open space, what she was doing. It wasn't until a brown blur swooped under her that she realized Gandalf had planned for such a contingency. Beside her, several more massive eagles dove in, catching up her companions.

"What manner of sorcery was that?" Gimli chuckled as his eagle pulled alongside the one carrying her.

"Art of Illusionary." She replied.

She glanced at Legolas, blushing at the intensity in his eyes with which he surveyed her.

* * *

Sauron hissed lightly from behind the blazing fire that was the eye that overlooked middle Earth. Saruman, foolish wizard he was, had died and it was becoming increasingly difficult to manage the armies he needed without a corporeal form…the power of the ring bound them, he _needed_ it.

Even so, fear was more powerful for the moment: none would dare disobey him and that fear held them together.

* * *

Sakura swung her leg over the Eagle, dropping to the ground as it dove in low. She turned, catching Gimli as he dropped. Beside her, Aragorn and Legolas landed with a light 'tap' sound. Gandalf, spry for his age, impacted next to them.

Sakura, setting the Dwarf down, waved to the eagles in a silent show of gratitude.

And they began to move again.

TBC


	11. Eomer's Kingdom, Rohan

_**Chapter Eleven: Eomer's Kingdom, Rohan **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings or Naruto. **_

"We are passing into the realm of Rohan." Gandalf stated suddenly as they cleared a rocky hill.

"Rohan?" Sakura asked, fighting the slip of the slope.

"Realm of the Horse Lords." Leoglas replied.

"They are skilled in all manner of beasts and, aside from the Elves, are most highly praised for their riding abilities." Aragorn added.

"I see." Sakura muttered as she righted herself at the bottom of the incline.

"Let us hope we are welcome." Gimli muttered grimly.

"Don't be so defeatist." Sakura replied with a playful shove to his shoulder as she continued to walk.

"Frisky little mink, isn't she?" He smiled good-naturedly, hefting his ax over his shoulder.

Legolas chuckled to himself in personal agreement as they followed after her. Sakura glanced back at them with a smile. However, her foot caught upon a stone, tripping her. The sharp inhalation of surprise reached the Elf's ears and he moved to catch her. But she had already found her balance, and the unexpected pull on her arm only forced her against him.

Sakura blushed furiously, all too aware of the heat of his chest against hers and the sudden weakness in her belly.

"Uh…thank you…" She stammered.

"It was my pleasure." He replied, releasing her far too soon.

She stumbled back, finding her own feet again and turning before anyone could see the blush that had formed before she could suppress it.

* * *

Sakura wiped the sweat away from her eyes as they approached a large plot of land dotted with what appeared to be a castle and a surrounding spatter of village. But it was still quite a ways off.

"Are you well?" Legolas asked, materializing beside her.

"Just tired." She replied.

"Perhaps we would be wise to halt." Aragorn stated from behind them.

"No, not here. We will rest soon, however." Gandalf stated as he took up the lead.

Sakura nodded, following after him.

* * *

It was several hours later that they finally reached the gates. The guards, recognizing Gandalf immediately, allowed them safe passage and went to see to an audience with Eomer. However, it was their good fortune that his sister, Eowyn, was visiting to attend to a political matter on behalf of her husband, Faramir. However distant she was from the kingdom now, it was still her home and she felt it her duty to provide good hospitality.

"You poor dear, traveling in company such as this." She stated as she eyed Sakura with a familiarity that was almost uncomfortable. Sakura didn't quite know what to make of her: maternal or marshal, steel or silk, soft or hard…But in the end, she reminded Sakura a great deal of Tsunade, both in appearance and mannerism.

"Now, see here, lassy, what is that supposed to mean?" Gimli growled.

"That however chivalrous and polite you men folk might be, she is woman." Eowyn smiled gently at the company before turning to the kunoichi, "A bath seems well in order."

"If it wouldn't be any trouble." Sakura replied.

"None at all. I'll have the guard set the men up with similar necessities." She replied, calling over the captain and instructing him to take good care of the males in the party as she showed Sakura down the nearest hall.

"I'm deeply apologetic that you had to spend so much time with them." She smiled.

"They're not that bad." Sakura replied.

"No, they're worse. They're men."

They both giggled at the remark.

"Here we are." Eowyn stated suddenly, opening the doors to the left of them, steam pouring out.

It was a massive bath chamber made almost exclusively of marble and lit with covered candles that framed the outer walls. The pool itself took up most of the floor space and was quite deep.

"I'll have dinner prepared while you bath. Take your time."

* * *

Sakura sat for a long time in the hot water before she ever actually got around to cleaning her filthy hair and grime-crusted body. Even her torso was nothing but a slick of slimy sweat.

With acute horror she suddenly wondered what she smelled like to Legolas. That train of thought simply continued and eventually she had to slap herself to stop it. She was his, well, his burden, to be honest. But it was burden that couldn't be helped…only she could carry the One Ring. So what if they had kissed…she had kissed men before and had it go nowhere.

She shook her head again, splashing her face with the hot water. She really needed to stop letting her mind wander…

With a sigh, she reached over and emptied a small amount of shampoo into her hand and lathered her hair again before finally conditioning it. When she was satisfied her hair couldn't get any cleaner, she pushed herself onto the edge of the pool and rubbed in the lotion that Eowyn had left for her.

It smelled faintly of something like vanilla and peach, she realized when she brought her wrist to her nose.

With a sigh, she rose, wrapping a towel around herself as she disappeared into the side room to dress again.

* * *

Legolas quickly braided his hair back, making sure all of it was tightly secured before appearing before the court. He was sure that Aragorn and the others were making similar preparations. They could hardly seem incompetent, even to Eomer, who knew them well. He was a king now, and political duty would weigh in any decision he made.

* * *

Sakura brushed her hair back, hesitating slightly as the door opened and Eowyn walked in. She offered no apology and the kunoichi expected none; it was like training with the female divisions, quite often they would shower or bath in a communal group. This was hardly different.

"I hope you don't take offense, but we took the liberty of altering your clothing in much the same way you tailored your current garment."

Sakura smiled, "No, thank you, I appreciate the help."

"Sadly, I must ask that you wear this to dinner."

Sakura blanched visibly as she held up a ridiculously lavish dress. Off-the-shoulder, floor length, heavy train, white cloth shot with silver threads…everything the kunoichi dreaded in one…

"I know the feeling." The blonde beauty replied with a sigh as she helped her into it, lacing it up the back, the sleeves, and the front, corset-like bodice.

* * *

"It is my understanding that this must be of dire need to request audience on such short notice." Eomer began, his annoyance a poor attempt at covering his anxiety.

"It is the One Ring." Legolas replied.

The King sputtered, choking on the ill-timed chug of ale, "You must be jesting."

"How we desire we were. But not even the greatest fool would jest about such dire matters." Gandalf replied.

"Very true." Eomer responded.

"His armies are already moving." Aragorn added, "We've had the misfortune of encountering several."

"And what would you have me do?" Eomer asked.

"Move, again, for Helms Deep." Gandalf replied.

The answer met with stares on all sides, none quite as furiously as Aragorn. During the last War, that one way fortress had nearly been their end. What was he thinking?

Gandalf met their stares, "There are civilians to consider, and livelihoods that must be preserved. The passages under the Deep over the best chance for that."

"Then we shall move for Helms Deep at first light."

* * *

"What were you thinking?" Sakura demanded in a flurry of silver and white skirts.

"That our enemy is not easily fooled."

"I think senility is finally getting to you." Sakura hissed.

"Quite the contrary. Sauron never managed to chart our original path. In using the same one, we may very well succeed."

"You've trapped up!" She cried.

"Have faith." He replied.

"And should I tell that to the men you've just sacrificed and the children you've just orphaned? Who gave you the power to decide that?"

"That power is my right." He responded calmly.

"Life and death is no one's right!" She screamed.

"Gandalf, however wise you are, even I must admit this seems foolish beyond reason." Legolas added softly.

"Believe me, I realize how foolish it sounds…"

"Foolish!" Sakura cried out, "It's insanity!"

"But there are things in motion now that cannot be undone."

"Because of you!" The kunoichi yelled.

"My dear, I have not led you astray yet."

"There's a first time for everything." She replied coolly.

"And I promise this is not it."

"There is nothing you can promise." She replied, "That I can't foresee a poor end to."

"Enough." Gimli finally snapped, "Are we a fellowship or not?"

There was a quiet murmur of agreement as they stood down.

Gandalf smiled to himself. He knew exactly what he was doing: It would be the riskiest undertaking that had ever been attempted…but if they fell, their needed to be a resistance already hidden way, waiting to strike. He needed to ensure that even if they failed and the One Ring fell into the enemy's hands, that all hope would not be lost…that it would exist in the cradle of the mountains of Helms Deep.

But, much more importantly, he needed the enemy to believe that the One Ring was moving farther away as they approached. And to do that, he would jeopardize them all in the hopes of saving them. As Pippin had once stated, and later Treebeard relayed, "The closer we are to danger, the farther we are from harm."

* * *

Sakura ate sparingly, already sick to her stomach with dread.

The only small comfort she found in the day was that the altercations to her clothing were not only suitable, but done well. But it was such a moot point she simply dressed in the first one Eowyn handed her; a black one, the front piece cut away until it rose only to her hip, the back shortened to the top of her thigh to maintain some decency but to allow for more movement. The trousers had been cut to form shorts, and then stitched for a better fit. She was even provided boots of a higher cut and gloves. They had even altered the off-the-shoulder aspect to prevent it from sliding if she found need to fight…She simply went through the steps Eowyn had told her they had taken with it, trying to distract herself from what seemed like an impending doom.

She reached up, attempting to pull her hair back only to find her hands shaking so badly she couldn't grip the strands. With a cry of frustration, her arms dropped at her sides.

"Allow me."

She glanced over at the Elf as he walked up behind her, a thin smile on his face.

"Thank you…" She replied as his fingers twined in her hair, braiding it back, but leaving her bangs free.

"I know it's difficult to understand, but Gandalf knows what he's doing."

Sakura suppressed the urge to snap at the Elf, sighing to regain her composure.

"I certainly hope so."

* * *

Sakura rode on her own horse, Legolas beside her. They stayed on the outside rim, guarding the civilians in the center of the mass of moving people.

But she kept her head down for the most part, torn between sleep, frustration, guilt, thirst and a myriad number of other sensations and feelings she couldn't reconcile.

"Sakura?"

Her head snapped up towards Eowyn's gentle voice as the female pulled alongside her, "If I might have a moment alone, Legolas…"

The Elf simply nodded, falling well back into the ranks where even his hearing couldn't make out their words.

"I thought you might want this." The blonde replied as she slipped a flagon of something to the kunoichi.

"What is it?"

"It's a cleansing liquid. It will wash away smells associated with the body."

"How did you…"

"I've seen the way you look at him." She smiled.

"Who?"

"We both know very well 'who'." She replied.

Sakura blushed, "It's not like that…"

"But you wish it was." Eowyn responded.

Sakura paled slightly before blushing and, with that, the blonde princess moved back into her formation.

* * *

Sakura lifted herself off her horse easily, but found standing a fight as her legs seemed to melt beneath her. She latched onto the saddle for a moment, supporting herself with it before she found her limbs again.

Beside her, Legolas dismounted, pulling his horse off to the side to allow the civilians through the gate. She followed a moment later, when the weakness in her sore muscles passed.

It was already late in the day, the sun had already dipped far below the horizon and the sunset had passed, though it was still just bright enough to make out the people around her.

"You seem tired." He commented.

"I am." She admitted.

"Have you eaten today?"

"Yes." She replied as she led her horse to the stable.

"This should help." He said, passing her wafer of some kind, "Its lembas bread."

Sakura nodded, remembering Elrond speak of it, as she took it, passing it into her mouth. It was sweet, and she did feel her energy swell again.

"We can rest shortly." He assured her as he stepped away.

* * *

It was well after midnight before any of them turned in. With all the preparations they needed to complete, it just wasn't possible until that late…and even then, it wasn't very responsible. There was good that needed to be prepared, weapons that needed sharpening, medical bays to be prepped…

Sakura could barely think about laying down without something coming to mind. But however troubled her mind might have been, her body was too exhausted to comply.

She sighed as she forced herself up on her arms, looking around. Everyone else was so deeply asleep, she doubted they would notice if the armies of Mordor came knocking. Suppressing a groan, she stood up, faltering on her severely tender muscles. But she gained her balance easily, disappearing back out into the common area.

Unexpectedly, it was empty…and dark.

With another noncommittal sound of frustration, she sat down on the stone steps, wrapping her arms around her knees and bringing them to her chest.

"You'll catch ill out here."

She turned to Legolas as he stepped forward, pushing the hood of his cloak away.

"It's not that cold." She replied with a smile.

"Why risk your health?" He responded as he sat down beside her, throwing the extra cloth around her shoulders and pulling her close.

"Legolas…" She said after a moment.

"Yes?"

"I…uh…well…" She stammered before simply stopping.

"Perhaps this conversation would best be had over a hot meal."

* * *

Sakura swirled the soup lightly with her spoon, listening to the Elf chat about something light. It was an attempt to distract her from the impending battle, she knew. But it was a good attempt and was it was working.

She smiled as he concluded another story between bites of bread dipped in the flavorful broth on the table.

"Legolas, can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"What…do you think of me?"

"You are obviously a strong, independently willed person." He replied.

"I mean…"

"You are precious to me." He suddenly stated.

Sakura looked up, dropping the spoon without meaning to.

"You are more than a companion to me." He added, "You are of…romantic interest."

Sakura smiled; she couldn't help it. He was always the proper prince, dealing in absolutes when he could and compromising little when he couldn't.

"Legolas…I…I like you, too." She replied, feeling every bit the shy and cheesy genin she once had been. But it had seemed so natural to just say it, that she had.

He leaned over the table, gently running his slender fingertips across her finely sculpted jaw line before capturing her mouth with his.

It was short, but passionate. Suitable, she concluded, for a second kiss on the eve of battle.

"I won't say I love you." She said, knowing she couldn't make that promise yet.

"You don't have to." He assured her.

TBC


	12. The Deep, pt 1

_**Chapter Twelve: The Deep, pt 1**_

_**Disclaimer: No, I do not own LoTR or Naruto! **_

_**Note: I HATE Shippuden Sakura's hair when it's up. For the purpose of this fiction, assume that when her hair is up, it acts the way Ino's does. **_

Sakura pulled the boots over her legs, securing them tightly with the lacing. Smoothing the flaps down, she tightened her modified dress and pulled her hair back into a ponytail. She finished by pulling her gloves into place over her wrists.

'This is it.' She thought as she smoothed the bindings beneath her dress. To ensure that the Ring stayed with her, she had tucked the chain beneath her clothes and wrapped both separately with bindings from the medical bay. Even if the chain broke, the Ring would still stay with her.

* * *

Legolas eyed the blade of his sword and dagger, satisfied that both would cut like razors.

He sighed to himself as he sheathed the; if anything, at least this time around, they had more time to prepare for the upcoming onslaught. Not that he was too certain, of course, that that would help them.

Naturally, Elrond had sent Elven troops to help them. But it was less than fifty, considering many of the Elves had departed for the Grey Beards years before. And the human forces weren't great in number, either…

* * *

Sakura mixed together a primitive batch of military rations; mostly, they were pure, refined sugars that wouldn't require digestion prior to absorption. It was the best she could do…

She quickly divided them into five small packets: one for Legolas, Gimli, Aragorn, Gandalf, and herself, wrapping them in the waxy paper the kitchen had available.

* * *

Gimli shined his ax, sharpened the edge, and ensured the head still fit properly to the staff.

Privately, he wondered how many kills Legolas would manage; but it didn't matter, because he would best the Pointy-ear.

* * *

Aragorn sat for a moment, chewing thoughtfully on his pipe as he surveyed the skies. Without a doubt, the night would bring rain, and, likely, sleet. Hardly ideal fighting conditions…

* * *

Gandalf meditated to himself, trying to tune into the collective energy of the fortress and boost it with a swell of confidence.

But far more importantly, it gave him a sense of how the warriors were feeling.

* * *

Sakura heard the call to arms and quickly slung her bow over her shoulder, sheathing her sword and dagger at her hips. And then she took her place beside her comrades.

"Are you ready?" Legolas asked as the rumble of the army's footsteps trilled through her.

"Always." She replied.

Below them, the army came to a dead stop before they began to roar, stomp, and cry, hoping to intimidate their opponents.

"Archers!" Aragorn cried, motioning to the Elves behind him and on the battlements. This time, they would not hesitate, "Fire!"

Sakura's own bow sang in tandem with Legolas', the bolts finding their targets. Naturally, a wave of barbed arrows came back at them. But Sakura's eyesight was far too keen to be caught by such a primitive movement. She spun, the bolt rushing past her harmlessly, as she restrung a bolt and a moment later, another Orc fell.

But the humans around her were falling at an alarming rate, and she didn't have an opening to heal them. She had to continue to return fire.

Something clattered loudly beside her and she realized the ladders had been raised. An Orc dropped down on top of her, wrestling her to the ground only to be flung over the battlement a moment later.

"Bastards!" She cried out as she righted herself, gripped the pole support of the ladder, and shoved. With a collective cry from the creatures on it, it toppled back to the ground.

Drawing her sword, she pushed herself against Legolas' back before charging the ones that had managed to reach the battlement platform.

It was then that she saw a force marching on the ramp. The gates wouldn't hold against that massive an assault, she realized.

"Cover me." She stated as she ripped a line free from a broken ladder and looped it over a decorative jut. With a snap of her wrist, she pulled it tight. Kicking off of her heel, she launched herself over the battlement, using the momentum to swing her across the gap and onto the ramp itself.

She landed with only a few feet between her and the Orcs. But it was more than enough.

"Go to hell!" She cried as her fist collided with the stone. The resulting shockwave threw her on top of the gate, where she balanced for a moment, tossing what few throwing daggers she had scavenged from the weapons stock pile.

She leapt back as an arrow embedded itself in the wood at her feet. Landing against the lookout tower behind her, she flipped herself back onto a battlement as another set of arrows bounced fruitlessly off of her last position.

* * *

Legolas hacked his way through the first five Orcs before reverting back to his bow. Not a single arrow he fired failed to find its mark. He was an Elf…this was his birth right; the enhanced sensory perception, the eyes that saw more than what appeared to them, the sensation of the magic flowing in and around the living creatures that surrounded him.

His eyes found her, a blur of pink and black that promised death for an enemy foolish enough to get close to her. Brilliant arcs of crimson followed in her wake, her blur shifting so suddenly he couldn't keep track of her at some points.

* * *

"Come on!" Gimli yelled, hefting his ax and bringing it down sickeningly on the skull of an Orc. Brain tissue rained around him. With a growl, he kicked the nearest corpse aside, waddling towards his next victim.

A scythe came across him, but he was faster, catching it with the staff of his ax and levering it away before eviscerating the creature.

"That's twenty-nine!"

* * *

Aragorn flung the blade upwards, catching the curve hook of another weapon. With a cry, he landed a punishing blow to its bare stomach. As it stumbled back, he freed his weapon, slicing through the creature's chest.

Spinning, he snapped his sword upwards and lopped off the head of the next one. As the corpse fell, he pushed it aside with the handle of his sword, back-handing another with his fist.

His breath coming in ragged gasps, he impaled another. Sliding it off of the blade with his foot, he spun, eviscerating the next row in one fell blow.

* * *

Gandalf's incantation shook the entire Deep, a rumble that accompanied a sudden blast of fire that incinerated those in its path on the ground below.

He ducked as an ax was swung against him. Coming back up on his heel, he knocked the first row back with his staff, his sword cutting into those closest to him.

* * *

Sakura flipped away from the sword, coming down easily on her heel. Kicking up, she caught the creature's elbow in the crook of her knee and jack knifed her leg, forcing him to drop it. Spinning, she snapped his arm before finishing him with a dagger to his throat.

Pivoting on her foot, she drove her free knee into the next one's stomach, its sternum cracking audibly as she straightened her leg, pushing it aside. She snapped to the side, driving her elbow into an Orc's face.

With a cry, she forced chakra into her hands, a scalpel forming in the energy pattern. Then she moved in a blur of death and beauty that left nothing but bloodstains in her wake.

* * *

Gimli found Legolas in the chaos and joined up with him. Between them, very little was filtering through. They essentially had the platform closed off between the Elf's archery and the Dwarf's ax. A long range attack had no chance, and anything foolish enough to get close was quickly hacked to pieces.

* * *

Aragorn leapt onto the stairs, hacking his way through the river of Orcs. The Elven archers below him had long reverted to the blade, and were dancing in graceful patterns around the clumsier Orcs. But he had also long lost sight of his friends and was beginning to worry.

* * *

Gandalf's staff slammed against the chest of an Orc, sending it reeling back into its comrades. With his sword, he forced the door back up on the platform, aiming his staff it. With a cry, a massive ball of fire tore through the tower, taking its occupants with it. Those who hadn't been incinerated were sent flying from the tower by the aftershock.

But Gandalf was old, and feeling it. He would not long be able to hold back the tide of evil that surged from Mordor.

* * *

Eomer ordered the archers to the gates. Because the Orcs couldn't scale it very quickly, they had the best chance of repelling their numbers there. He would deal with the damage to the ramp later.

* * *

Sakura cleared a circle around her and knelt down, her palm flat against the ground. A strange, ethereal green glow came from her. Her hair and clothes danced around her as if she was floating in water, and her eyes snapped open.

"Genjutsu! Sakura Ribbon Dance!"

Her body seemed to dissolve into massive ribbons of the pale pink petals. In swirling arcs, they surrounded the Orcs closing in on her and tightened into a suffocating mass of pink. And as they did, she infiltrated and destroyed their minds.

A moment later, she collapsed against the ground, surrounded by Orcs who were little more than comatose, soon-to-be corpses.

* * *

Legolas rammed his arrow through the eye of an Orc before notching it and releasing it. Kicking up a shield at his feet, he flung it into the masses. It was such a powerful blow, many of the creatures it struck simply dissolved into pools of flesh and gore.

Gimli had long since dissolved back into the chaos and he had yet to find anyone else.

And above them, the skies began to pour forth with freezing rain.

* * *

Aragorn slipped on the suddenly icy battlement and slid forward. But as he did, he swung his sword out, taking a line of five Orcs down. As he finally came to a stop, he kicked up, sending a ladder tumbling back to the ground.

"Hold them!" He cried to the frightened teenagers cowering in the corner, swords held in front of them.

But the sudden order gave them courage, assured them they weren't simply fodder to be sacrificed. They were men, holding their position in the names of their fathers.

* * *

Gandalf was pulled inside by the Elves around him when he finally collapsed. They deposited him in the citadel, now a make-shift hospital, and returned to the field of battle.

* * *

It was the cold rain on her face that finally shook Sakura back to her senses. Groaning, she forced herself up on her weak forearms and stumbled to her feet.

'Get up and moving, girl.' She told herself as she forced chakra into her legs.

Leaping up, she clung to the stone walls, chakra glowing a faint green around her as she ran up the vertical incline. She drew her bow as she did, lining up shots as she did.

* * *

Gimli's eyes picked up on the sudden flash of pink not more than a few feet from him.

"Lassy!" He cried, seeing an Orc level a crossbow at her.

Her head snapped up and she saw what he did. In a single fluid motion, she pushed off of the wall and rebounded off the next one, dancing between them. Flipping over the confused creature a moment later, she simply vaporized its spinal cord with a surge of chakra.

"Gimli! Where are the others?" She cried up to him.

"I don't know!" he called back down.

Sakura's teeth bit into her lip, just enough to hurt and remind her she needed to keep fighting.

* * *

Aragorn picked up a fallen crossbow and pulled the trigger. Based on the cry of an Orc a moment later, he assumed he hit. But he didn't stick around to find out.

In a single leap, he tackled several younger boys down and cried the order to fire.

The Elven bows sang in perfect harmony as a wave of bolts soared over them and into the oncoming Orc ranks.

* * *

Sakura felt a blade sink into her shoulder and automatically arched her back, hoping to escape further injury.

She heard the snap of a bowstring and the high-pitched death cry of the Orc behind her. Her eyes flickered over to the sudden rush of blonde and green.

"Legolas!" She cried as he sliced through the nearest enemies in a single swipe.

"Are you badly injured?" He asked, his breath coming in gasps.

"No." She replied.

He nodded in affirmation as he grabbed her hand and pulled her up the stairs as another wave of Orcs crashed through the commons area.

As the approached the top of the battlement, Sakura decided it was time to end it. There were only several thousand left on the ground in front of the walls of the Deep. If they could just handle the ones inside of the Deep, they would win.

"Legolas."

He turned, only to have her capture his mouth with her own. And just as suddenly, she broke away, slammed her hand against the carved out battlement, and vaulted herself over it.

She fell for several dozen feet before finally activating her chakra. She slid for several more feet before she finally began to sprint, flickering left and right to prevent them from getting a definite beat on her.

'Twenty feet to go.' She thought to herself as the ground rushed up to meet her.

With a powerful kick, she vaulted herself off the wall and into the middle of the remaining army. The force of her entrance pushed several dozen away, giving her just enough room to bring her fist down into the ground.

The resulting blast was so immense, the Deep itself shook, fragile stone cracking and falling as it did. The men inside of the Deep and even the Elves were tossed from their feet for a moment.

And then all was silent.

Panic rose tangibly in the Orcs as they began to scream in fear and retreat, most only to be cut down moments later.

* * *

Sakura's eyes fluttered open and she took in the peach-colored candle light the medics were working by. It was obviously long after the battle…there were no pained cries…no blood stains on the floor, meaning the worst of it was over. The dying had been sedating and allowed to drift painlessly into the afterlife, the wounded had been given pain medication, and those with a chance at survival were likely resting.

She sat up with a groan, her hand coming over her eyes as she did.

"Sakura."

The cry carried so much relief, she instantly felt guilty for subjecting him to that worry.

The Elf kneeled down beside her, taking her free hand as he looped his arm around her back to support her.

"What happened?" She asked.

"You collapsed after the battle." He replied.

"I'm assuming we won if I'm still here." She stated.

"Thanks in large part to you." He smiled.

"I was just doing my part." She said, resting her head against his shoulder.

"We had best get some food into you." A deeper voice growled from behind her.

She turned, smiling at Gimli. Beside him, Aragorn stood, smirking.

"Where's Gandalf?" She asked.

"Resting." Aragorn replied.

"As should all of you be." Eowyn stated with disapproval as she carried in a tray with several goblets and bowls.

"Women, always fussing." Gimli growled.

"Keep in mind, Master Dwarf, that a woman saved you today." She replied with a smile as she set the tray down in front of them.

Sakura ate quickly to regain her energy level before declaring she had more work to attend to. Standing, she slid off the blankets and proceeded to demand to see the head of the medical team.

A woman stepped forward, far too meekly for Sakura's taste, and quickly gave her a report.

"I need to see the most critically injured." The kunoichi replied, slipping a purple pill into her mouth.

"Yes, M'Lady." The shyer woman responded as she motioned for her to follow.

Sakura spent the rest of her evening healing those most critically injured. Without her, she knew, they wouldn't make it, because the other healers didn't know how to work inside of the body, to mend tissue and form bone and stitch wounds without a needle and thread.

* * *

Sakura stumbled out of the medical bay later that night and into the freezing rain.

"You seem ill."

Sakura smiled to herself as a cloak came around her shoulders…he was never far from her.

"I'm fine." She replied even as his arms came across her.

"You should rest." He replied as he showed her across the destroyed commons area, still littered with corpses of Orcs---the humans had already been taken to be buried properly---and into another, much smaller and emptier medical bay. She didn't even remember it being stocked, she realized after a moment. It was empty aside from a few cots and the usual torches they used for lighting.

"You should get some sleep." He said as he motioned for her to lie down, "I believe you will find this more suitable than the medical bay."

She smiled as she sat on the nearest cot and tired kicked off her boots before stretching. It was a little cold, and she curled up on herself to keep warm, inadvertently exposing her raw and bloody palms. He glanced at them thoughtfully for a moment before sitting down beside her and taking her hand in his own.

Then he looked into her eyes and slowly pressed his lips against her own. It wasn't the passionate kiss they had shared in the heat of battle, but it was affirming nonetheless.

"I was worried about you." She stated as they pulled apart.

"Likewise." He responded as he sat pulled her into his arms.

She smiled at him, wincing slightly as she moved to return the gesture.

"You're sore." He observed.

"I'll be fine in the morning." She replied with an off-handed motion of her wrist.

He just smiled as he stood and walked around the makeshift bed, sitting down behind her. His hands came across her shoulders, moving in gently circles down her back. She expected it to hurt before it felt good, but much to her surprise she only felt the tension drain from her body.

Unexpectedly, she turned his grasp and pressed her lips against his. Her hand came up to his cheek, cupping the tear in the flesh. Chakra flowed gently into the wound, healing it as his mouth captured hers.

The need for oxygen arose and they pulled apart, resting in each other's arms.

"We'll be moving again soon." She stated.

"Yes." He replied.

She sighed as she laid down, his arms coming around her as his head landed lightly on the pillow they shared.

TBC


	13. The Deep, pt 2

_**Chapter Thirteen: The Deep, pt 2**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own LoTR or Naruto!**_

Sakura sat straight up, cold sweat pouring down her neck and chest. She shivered in spite of the warmth of the Elf next to her, who just as suddenly had bolted up.

"The civilians!" She cried as she ran for the door, Legolas not far behind her.

Sakura saw Aragorn and Gimli rush past them and into the citadel, the only opening to the caves beneath them. As the door was torn open, the screams of the women and children reached her ears.

Sakura sprinted down the spiraling stairs, her dagger drawn and held at the ready as she followed after Aragorn. It was an eternity before they finally cleared the stairwell, only to find a blood bath at the end of it.

Orcs flooded the interior of the caves, slaughtering as they went.

Sakura saw the murdered children at her feet, the screaming women ahead of her, and the monsters responsible for all of it…and simply snapped. A cry rose from her throat and she was suddenly gone.

Aragorn gasped in surprise as a moment later a spatter of crimson rained down on him.

"When I said go to hell, I wanted you to stay there." She stated simply as she pulled the dagger free of the creature's neck.

One of them remaining Orcs gave a cry of rage and Sakura's eyes fell automatically on it. Her lips pulled up in a smirk as she stepped forward…her foot hadn't even touched the ground before she blurred, tearing through several dozen before the first one even fell from the gaping hole in its chest.

Snapped from their shock, Aragorn drew his sword as Legolas notched a bolt. The arrow pierced the farthest intruder as Aragorn's sword ripped through the closest attacker.

Sakura's keen eyes noted the gap in the cave, meant as an escape passage, that they were filing through and just as suddenly appeared there. Stunned, the Orc would do nothing but gasp and stumble back as she smirked. She flicked the stone above them and for a moment nothing happened. A moment just long enough for the Orcs to regain their snide egos before a stone weighting several tones collapsed down on top of them, killing them and sealing their only way in or out.

By the time she turned back, Gimli was finishing off the remaining creatures, Legolas' bow singing and Aragorn's sword flashing in the dim light.

Sakura's mind immediately turned to the injured and dying. She could save them, she knew, but she had to work quickly. Her hand came to her mouth and she nipped her finger hard enough to draw blood. She smeared it on the ground, forming the seals she needed before slamming her hands down against the ground.

"Art of Vessel Manipulative Healing."

Sakura closed her eyes as she siphoned off energy from the healthy, just enough to support the injured and dying. But it was made so much harder by the fact that none of them were trained healers and didn't know how to focus their energy. She had to gather and center the energy before feeding it into those around her.

A moment passed before she rose and began to help those with more minor injuries. Some she could simply bind and leave now that the most critically wounded had been taken care of…

It wasn't until Legolas' arms came around her that she realized she had begun to falter and fall back.

"You've done enough." He assured her.

She nodded, relaxing in his grip. But before she turned and marched back up the stairs, she turned to the few grieving widows, widowers, and orphans whose loved ones she had been unable to save.

"I promise I will have vengeance for you."

* * *

"How they found that entrance…it shouldn't have been possible." Eomer sighed.

"Evil is like water." Gandalf replied.

"Then we have to be all the more clever." Sakura snapped back.

"We are indebted to you." Eomer stated after a moment.

"No," Aragorn replied, "This is everyone's war. Not just one man's."

Gimli nodded in agreement.

"The Orc we managed to capture alive was quite willing to talk." Eomer continued, "It appears that they were aware of the Deep's layout."

"How?" Gimli demanded.

"That even he didn't know." Eomer replied, sure of the answer because he himself had tortured the pathetic creature.

Sakura's teeth came together behind her lips and she silently promised to finish this once and for all.

A sudden, high pitched cry filled the air and several men collapsed to the ground, covering their ears.

"Damn Nazgul." Sakura cursed as she ran through the door and out into the courtyard.

But Nazgul weren't their only issued, as it appeared…in the form of several, massive hyena-like creatures that were storming the walls. Some of them had somehow already managed to get over the battlements.

Shock stunned her for a moment and it was the snarl of a beast behind her that brought her back to her senses. Spinning, she leapt over the creature, dancing lightly back to gain her balance as she notched her bow and let the string sing. But despite a clean hit to its ribcage, it came at her again.

The charge was powerful enough to send her tumbling dangerously close to a break in the battlement platform. She threw her weight forward, barely catching her balance in time to avoid it again. This time, its miscalculation threw it over the edge.

With that, she notched her second arrow and took aim at the dragon gliding above them. Just as quickly, a barbed bolt clipped her shoulder. She recoiled instinctively, her own projectile firing. Despite going awry, it struck the serpentine creature above her.

Something thundered above her and she cried out in alarm as a curtain of rain began to fall.

More of the hyena like creatures snapped towards her cry. But none made it very far: several bolts flashed silver in the air around her, the massive bodies dropping inches from her.

"Legolas!" She cried without needing to look.

Something even brighter flashed in her vision as two blade crashed down in front of her. Andruil and the ax of Gimli…blood spilled at her feet in the form of a destroyed Orc, his sword clattered next to her ankle.

"You run off a lot, Lassy." Gimli grumbled as he hefted his weapon over his shoulder.

"Down!" Gandalf cried as he appeared from the medical bay, his staff poised at the swooping dragon.

Sakura felt Aragorn collide with her and saw Gimli hit the floor as a ball of white-hot light flew over them. Just as quickly, they scrambled back up to meet another wave of creatures: trolls.

"I'm getting sick of all of you!" Sakura cried as she abandoned her bow and vaulted herself over the rails again. She landed on top of the first, sinking her fist into its skull easily. As it fell, she kicked off of it, slamming her foot against the chest of the next with enough force to send it flying into its companion.

But as she moved to rise, she felt an electric shock jolt her body painfully.

'Poison!' She realized as she glanced at the black, congealing blood coming from the tear in her shoulder.

"Sakura!" Her head snapped up to the Elf as he rode side long past her, arrows flying from his bow.

Taking advantage of the cover, she siphoned the toxin off, the noxious black goo swirling in the ball of chakra formed in her hands. Rising, she let it drop back into the soil, where even there it refused to be absorbed.

* * *

She wasn't sure how many hours went by in which they effectively hacked away at everything Mordor threw at them _again_, but it was well after dark before they could safely venture back into the fortress.

By then, all Sakura wanted to do was bathe and sleep. And she was far from alone in that desire.

But she knew they needed to leave. They were literally drawing the forces of Mordor. They couldn't afford to endanger the entire kingdom any longer.

"Be careful." Eowyn whispered as she secured another bag to Sakura's saddle as the kunoichi swung her leg over the mare.

She just nodded, spurring her beast forward. The others were waiting for her already, just a few hundred meters ahead.

* * *

Sakura twined her arms with the reins, feeling herself begin to nod off. But she had noticed the same jerky, suddenly-awake movements in Aragorn and Gandalf. Even Gimli was beginning to falter.

"We need to stop." Legolas stated suddenly, apparently having made similar observations.

"Agreed." Gandalf replied as he pulled his horse to a stop and dismounted.

Sakura just sighed as she pulled herself off of the mare and landed beside her. She moved to Gimli, helping him down as Legolas dismounted from the opposite side.

"I'll take first guard." The Elf stated, apparently the only one who wasn't ready to collapse.

Sakura was too grateful to argue and simply sat down, spreading her cloak on the ground beneath her and smoothing it over her as she lay down.

* * *

The night passed slowly to the Elf, but it wasn't a painful way to spend the evening. It was quite pleasant, actually, the soft breathing of his companions punctuating the reassuring call of the nocturnal insects.

It meant that, for the moment, they weren't in any danger.

But more beautiful to him still was the soft beat of Sakura's heart and her occasional turn in her sleep. It meant she was resting…

* * *

It was late the next evening before they left again; after all, Legolas needed time to recover, as well. And they needed time to simply relax, stretch their sore bodies, and remember to breathe again.

But all too quickly, they were riding again with an eye on Gondor. More importantly, with their vision set on Minas Tirith.

TBC


	14. Between Burden

_**Chapter Fourteen: Between Burden**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own LoTR or Naruto!**_

Gimli growled to himself as he was hoisted onto the stallion by Legolas a fraction of a second before the Elf himself mounted the chestnut-colored creature.

"We should cross into the Kingdom of Gondor shortly." Gandalf assured them as he spurred his own beast forward.

"And then our troubles truly begin." Aragorn muttered.

* * *

Sakura bit into her lip, another wave of pain passing through her chest. She had no doubt it was the Ring. No matter how she shifted, it was always the focal point of the Ring against her flesh that resulted in that shooting pain. It was also getting heavier…

She imagined it had been for a while, and she was only just now noticing. But at the very least, she found the pain was sporadic and as far from constant as possible as it could be without being nonexistent.

* * *

"We just passed into the realm of Gondor." Gandalf informed them as they splashed through a small creek.

"Finally." Gimli growled from behind Legolas.

Sakura smiled…and all too quickly her expression dropped as she clutched at the chain at her neck. A groan she couldn't wholly suppress pushed through her clenched teeth. The sudden jerk on the reins as she flinched sent her horse rearing.

"Sakura!" Aragorn cried as he pulled up beside her and pulled the reins back into a more appropriate position.

"I'm fine!" She snapped back defensively.

"It's the Ring, is it not?" Legolas asked gently.

"It only hurt for a moment." She replied harshly.

Without a word spoken between any of them, it was mutually decided that it was best to simply continue.

* * *

Gondor's gates pulled open for them, allowing them into the bustling Mecca of trade, art, and literature as well as the military arts.

But the last thing any of them expected was to see Faramir standing there, ready to greet them. As a steward, he didn't rate the privilege of a crown, but his demeanor was too regal to need it. There was just something in his stance…

"Faramir." Gandalf said, clapping his on the shoulder.

"Hello, White Wizard, how are you and your company?" He replied, returning the gesture.

"Weary, but unharmed." Gandalf said, sighing slightly.

"Then first you shall eat and rest." Faramir responded with a grin.

* * *

Sakura toyed with her food more than anything else. It wasn't that it wasn't good, quite the contrary, in fact. But she just couldn't seem to work up any appetite. If it wasn't for her desire to be polite, she wouldn't have eaten at all. And even then, she only took a few bites.

"Sire, if I might be permitted to retire." She finally said.

"Of course." He replied, motioning for a female attendant to show her to her quarters.

"Thank you." Sakura said as the young woman showed her down the hall.

* * *

Sakura just collapsed on the bed, stretching out to relieve the tension in her aching muscles. She felt lethargic and feverish and really just wanted to sleep…but her mind was good at playing games with her. She couldn't help but wonder if there was another way to destroy the Ring, but she knew there wasn't and quickly terminated that train of thought.

Sighing, she forced herself onto her side, curling up against herself and letting herself drift off into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

"She just needs to rest." Gandalf assured the company once she left.

"Likely, the last few days have been trying." Aragorn added in agreement.

"True; she has shown valor." Legolas replied with a knowing smile.

"She fights like a Dwarf!" Gimli added, as means of compliment.

No one could help but to laugh at that and take it at face value. If nothing else, she had the determination and spit fire of the mining race.

* * *

It was late in the night when a faint rumble shook Sakura awake. She waited, tensed and uneasy…another rose up through her…too faint to be noticed by many of the sleeping civilians.

Rising, she stepped out onto her balcony. For a moment, she saw nothing in the dark distance around them…and then she saw something…movement in the darkness more than a definite outline of anything…but it was massive…

She pulled the curtain behind her, blocking the light from the candle on her nightstand, and waited for her eyes to adjust.

The moment they did, she cried out for a rally of their forces.

* * *

"What do you mean?!" Faramir cried out, hastily sheathing his sword.

"Mumakil." Gandalf repeated as he swung himself onto Shadowfax.

"I know what they are. Are they accompanied by or carrying reinforcements?"

"We don't know." Gandalf replied.

"Gandalf!" Sakura rounded the corner, her own mare rearing for a moment before she got her under control, "Fell beasts have been spotted coming towards our back."

"One of Shelob's broods is believed to be moving." Aragorn panted as he sprinted down the stairs next to them.

"What manner of evil could draw that foul lot from their dark dampness?" Gandalf wondered aloud.

"Wargs are descending from the east!" Gimli called down from a battlement.

"Archers to the wall! Spearmen defend the gate! Swordsman, arm the slings." Gandalf finally replied after a moment of thought.

Sakura nodded, asking one of the female servants to take her horse back to the stables as she unloaded her weapons from the creature. The frightened young woman just nodded, pale and weak, as she shuffled back to the citadel with the horse's reigns in her trembling hand.

Sakura, however, had no time for pity and simply slung her bow over her arm and ascended the stairs. Squeezing in next to the heavily armored archers, she lined up her first shot at the movement nearest the wall and took the shot. The cry of a Warg reached her ears, but she didn't know if it was her that had struck it down or if another archer had hit it. Honestly, she didn't care.

She notched another, pulling the string back. But before she could release it, something sharp collided with the back of her head. Instinctively, she ducked down, her hand going to the painful spot. Something feathered rushed past her cheek, its talons slicing into the flesh there.

Growling, she brought her hand back to her face…sure enough, it was covered with blood. But it was just a tissue wound---it would look quite serious and would bleed a great deal, but it wasn't even really an injury. A flesh wound, Tsunade would say. A _nasty_ flesh wound…

Rising, she wiped the blood off of her cheek and tried to level her arrow only to have only black blur of feathers collide with her face, tearing open the skin just above her eyebrow.

Cursing, she steadied herself and glanced upwards to find literally thousands of large, black birds resting on the marble and stone cutouts that formed the city…and they attacked whenever it looked like an archer might have a shot.

"Cursed Crebain!" Gimli yelled, swinging his fruitlessly at the few that continued to swirl around him.

Hissing, Sakura wiped the blood that threatened to blind her away from her eyes and snapped another arrow into a troll before a Crebain would stop her.

"You!" Sakura directed her attention to a young archer beside her, "Gather three other men! Keep those birds off our backs!"

He seemed too stunned to do anything but nod and comply.

* * *

Legolas took up his position somewhere along one of the towers that usually served as a civilian balcony. He was the only Elf, the only one of his kind with eyes keen enough to detect the foul creatures skittering in the darkness around them…

And even then…he was having a hard time landing any decisive blow to the creatures.

Cursing in Elvish, he pulled another bolt free and notched it.

* * *

Aragorn cried a warning out to the artillery men in front of him as something slender and jointed skulked into his peripheral vision. But it was too late: the slender limb impaled the first man, flinging him into its jaws as another scurried over the wall.

He moved to pull a young man from its reach only to be forced to draw back as a smaller one slammed against him, throwing him.

* * *

Sakura heard the cry of the artillery men above her and glanced up to see a large spider crawl over the battlement.

"Gimli! Cover me!" She cried as she pushed against the floor and up the tower. As she neared the top, she threw her weight forward, performing a flip. Landing on her arms on the battlement, she brought her legs down first, drawing her dagger as she did.

But she was too slow; a leg slipped behind her and shoved her forward into another, which reared suddenly, tossing her violently against the stone. The back of her head struck the cobbles and her world went black.

* * *

Gandalf leveled his staff and cried out the incantation, sending one of Shelob's lot back over the wall in a blaze of blue flames.

"Hold the gate!" He called down as the Wargs began to claw at it, the trolls beating on it.

* * *

Legolas took his shot, felling a troll easily. But in the time it took him to do that, another spider had scaled the walls and was attacking the ill-prepared archers. And with all the Crebain fluttering around, he could hardly line up a shot and take it without interference.

Something massive rushed into his field of vision, teeth and talons flashing. Instinctively, he drew back only to have its tail lash him viciously across the chest. The blow was more than enough to send him reeling into the wall behind him, but not enough to actually harm him.

Shaking off the sting, he retrieved his bow, notched his arrow, and pierced the Fell Beast's throat. With a terrible cry, it reared in the air before falling back against the ground with an audible 'thump'.

* * *

"Come!" Gimli cried as he forced his ax between the clattering jaws of the eight-legged monstrosity. Its mandibles clicked on the metal and it threw its weight forward. But Gimli held his footing fast, rotating the ax in his mouth and pushing his full frame forward.

The blow wasn't enough to kill, but it caused the creature to recoil just long enough for him to slide beneath it and tear open its stomach. Reeking green and blue ooze spilled onto him as the spider faltered, tumbling over the wall in a spurt of color.

Rising, he ignored the entrails hanging off of him and retrieved a throwing ax from his pack.

* * *

"No!" Aragorn cried, leaping up and driving his sword at the creature hovering hungrily over Sakura. But the exoskeleton of the monstrosity turned his sword aside…however glancing the blow, though, it was enough to merit the creature's attention and it turned on him.

But not for long…it simply flicked him away and turned back to the girl. Its jaws clicked lustily, its bloated abdomen trembling in excitement as it descended on her.

* * *

Legolas heard Aragorn's cry as he was flung back and his eyes darted automatically to the battlement he was positioned at…and to the monster hovering over Sakura.

Before he consciously realized what he was doing, an arrow had already embedded itself in the spider's vulnerable thorax. With the agility and speed only an Elf could possess, he sprinted back down the stairs and to the battlement.

There was so much blood around her head…leaking into the cobblestones and channeling into small rivers…

She groaned, and the noise was sweeter than any music to the Elf.

"Are you alright?" He demanded, flitting nervously over her.

"Of course. Head wounds look worse than they are." She replied, forcing herself up, shaking her head to clear her vision. But then she realized it was the blood from her face wound dripping into her eyes that was the source of her troubled sight.

"Do you have a canteen?" She asked.

"Yes." Legolas replied, handing it to her.

"Thanks." She said, lifting her head and pouring the contents into her eyes. Using the back of her hand, she wiped the resultant pink liquid from her face, tossing the empty bag aside.

The entire exchange seemed so…comical, the Elf could do little more than smile and help her to her feet.

"I think most of those damn birds have been taken care of." She stated, stretching and retrieving her dagger, "But those spiders…"

"We might do well to switch." Legolas responded.

"Whatever you do, do it quickly!" Aragorn cried, Fell Beasts hovering in the air around them.

"I've got the Wargs." Sakura stated simply as she pulled a length of rope from one of the unmanned slings. It was useless without men to wield it, she figured, and looped it to the battlement.

"Wish me luck." She stated simply as she repelled down the wall, keeping a careful eye on the pack of wolf-like creatures that were less than one hundred feet to her left, but several hundred feet down. Honestly, it would have been faster just to use her chakra, but the rope would save her several seconds of use…energy she might need later.

When she finally ran out of line, she simply pressed her feet to the wall, forced chakra through them, and cut the rope. Within seconds, she was on solid ground again. Pursing her lips, she let loose a high, long whistle.

Her high, alluring voice called over, "Boys," it instantly changed to a challenged, "Come and get it."

The wolfish creatures looked over, snarling as they descended on her.

Sakura leapt over the first, landing on the haunches of the next and discharging an electrical impulse into its body. Kicking off of the corpse, she landed against the ground behind another and swept her leg up, shattering its spinal column. Hooking her arms under its limp legs, she tossed it into the next one brave enough to charge her. Her hand came up in a set of seals as she silently thanked Sasuke for his tutoring.

'Katon! Fire Dance!'

She spun on her heel, arcs of brilliant blue fire coursing around her in a delicate orb of color that incinerated anything within a few feet.

But Fire Styles were exhaustive…being a medic had definitely upped her chakra, and the evasion Tsunade had drilled into her even more so…still…

Something distant, but massive, forced the ground beneath her into a shudder and she fought to keep her already faltering balance. Pressing her hand against the wall to steady herself, she looked up to see dozens of massive…elephants?....moving towards them.

They were so much larger…she wouldn't be able to beat even one on her own…even with her strength…she wasn't even the size of the blunt nails on their feet.

A rope fell into her field of vision with a cry of "Grab it!"

She didn't hesitate as something massive filled her peripherals. Leaping up, she wrapped her arms and legs around the rope as Legolas hauled her up. Below her, the spider hissed and spit as it found its footing.

Thinking fast, she flipped herself around, hooking her right leg on the rope to free her arms. Leaning back against the rope, she sighted the creature's vulnerable abdomen. Somehow able to negotiate her bow, she notched an arrow and lined it up. Waiting for a pause in the movement of the rope that indicated Legolas was reaching for a better grip, she released the bolt.

A moment later, his hands came around her thigh to balance her as she righted herself and slid back over the battlement.

"It would seem we are in more danger than we believed." He stated.

Sakura nodded, wondering privately how they were going to defeat the forces converging on them.

TBC


	15. Between Burden pt 2 Song of the Elves

_**Chapter Fifteen: Between Burden pt.2 Song of the Elves **_

_**Disclaimer: Neither Naruto nor Lord of the Rings is mine. **_

Gimli was flung back by the sheer force of the creature in front of him and collided painfully with the wall, which crumbled beneath his stocky intrusion. Cursing in his native tongue, he stumbled clumsily to his feet and hefted his ax at the spider.

The arachnid almost seemed amused as it easily batted the weapon away with its thin leg. The force of the seemingly playful gesture was enough to fling him, ax and all, back again. He grunted with the impact, thoroughly winded by the blow.

"You shan't harm him!"

There was a flash of silver and mithril and a blur of blond and green tore into the massive creature, sending arcs of blue and green spattering across the stone.

"That one still counts as mine!" The Dwarf replied as he waddled up.

Legolas just smiled as he leapt over the battlement and down onto the next platform.

* * *

The gates splintered sickeningly as another Mumakil slammed against them. So far the only thing that had prevented an outright breach was the fact that to ram the gate at all, the creature had to stoop and roll its head, greatly reducing its overall impact strength. Even allowing for that, the gate wouldn't hold for very long.

Gandalf came to that realization the moment they had entered combat. And now it was proving to be fact. Honestly, the moment the gate fell, the Mumakil wouldn't be their biggest problem…the Wargs would be.

* * *

Sakura leapt over the battlement, landing against the Mumakil and rolling across its flat head before finally pulling herself to a stop. The massive creature didn't seem to take any more notice of her than a regular elephant would of a fly, thankfully.

Throwing her legs out so she could straddle it as best she could for balance, she felt along the thick hide until she located its spine, and, consequently, its spinal _cord_. It was massive, larger in width than her arm was and several dozen lengths longer than she was tall. This would be more difficult than she previously thought…she realized.

Centering her hands on either side of the skeletal ridge, she forced her chakra deep inside the mammoth. Through the tissue, muscle, and bone she managed to form a chakra scalpel and, in one fell swoop, cleaved the spinal column.

The massive creature dropped like a rock, the resultant impact sending her flying. She landed heavily against the destroyed gate, shards of wood sinking into her arms and back. Though they were painful, they weren't deep enough to do any real damage.

"Hold the Gate!" Gandalf cried from behind the shattered wooden planks.

"No promises!" She called back as Orcs appeared on the horizon…thousands of them.

Sakura moved to launch another attack when she felt her entire body jar. She fell to her knees, clutching at the Ring now pulsing sickly around her chest. The drain on her keirakukei network was so sudden, she didn't know how to manage it.

And just as suddenly she felt her chakra surge again.

Having no time to explain the sudden phenomenon, she simply pushed herself to her feet and reached for a kunai.

She sprinted into the massive fray, her fist colliding with the ground at the oddest intervals. She simply wanted to create some chaos, give her teammates time to regroup.

But she was quickly forced into a retreat as the tide of Orcs crested onto the field.

* * *

"Fire!" Aragorn cried in Elvish, arrows singing around him.

"We can't withstand such a force!" One of the men cried in panic.

"_Silence_! If we die, we die with honor!"

The voice was…the voice was too feminine…

"Eowyn…" Aragorn trailed off.

"Did you expect less, Ellesar?" She smiled, pulling her helmet away from her face. "Faramir King would not dare ride into battle without me."

"No doubt you inspire courage." He smirked.

"A playful tongue is best saved for the Dining Hall, Lord." She responded as she folded her hair back behind the metal shield and cried to her warriors.

* * *

The writhing mass of black beneath the barely shored up gates was a major worry…but taking a back seat to the array of creatures still beating at their doors.

And there was no way they could withstand such a force after such a prolonged beating by the creatures at their disposal.

Faramir looked down at the teeming enemy force and considered his options…there was only way out of Minas Tirith aside from the front gates, but that passage was webbed over by Shelob's brood. But to order a retreat would arouse panic in the troops…more would be lost to friendly fire and the trampling of hysterical trips than they had already lost to the enemy.

They had one choice, it appeared: to stand, fight…and more likely than not, die.

* * *

Far to the west marched a silent force, cloaked and hooded in gray and green and sullen. There was something ancient and powerful in their demeanor, in the careful placement of their feet as they meandered over the rocky face of the rapidly fading forest. There was also an unnatural silence to their footsteps, a vague impossibility in their movements.

* * *

Sakura held fast against the shuddering and splintering gate, her shoulder braced against a line of soldiers already attempting to the hold the gate. But with so many necessary to simply holding it, shoring the entire mess up wasn't possible.

The Pellenor Fields, Sakura knew, were already swarming with Orcs and their associates…they wouldn't be able to hold a narrow choke point the way they had at Helm's Deep.

* * *

Legolas' bow sang above the clash of the tower ramps slamming against the stone battlements, his shots finding not only their intended target, but sometimes multiples of the same creatures.

But to his dismay, when he last reached up for the fletched tip of an arrow, he groped at nothingness. His greatest asset, his vision, his expertise, was useless…and to revert to swords and daggers would require the enemy to flood the narrow platforms they stood on.

* * *

Gimli tossed a throwing ax in his hand, finding its balance before he chucked it at the troll pulling a tower towards them. The blade easily found its throat, dark black blood spraying thickly across the ground.

"Ah!" He cried in triumph, grasping another.

* * *

"Sakura! Aid the artillery men!" Gandalf cried as Shadowfax sprinted past them.

She waited for another man to slide in her place before following after the wizard.

The pink-haired female took up her place beside two men struggling to lift a boulder into the sling. She slipped next to them, shoving the rock into the leather strap and pulling the rope back to release it.

* * *

Aragorn fell against the Orc, his blade ripping through its chest despite its armor. Rolling back to his feet, he parried a curved scythe away and spun into the creature, blood exploding from the resultant wound.

Knocking aside another spear, he hefted the sword, shattering the wooden hilt of another weapon before slaying the owner.

* * *

Eowyn pivoted hard on her heel, bringing her shield up as she swept the sword through the ankle of her attack. Recovering quickly, she raised the shield, deflecting the sudden rain of arrows shimmering from the sky above her.

"Archers!" She cried, raising the blade in their cue to fire.

* * *

Gandalf stopped, his staff half-heartedly raised for he lacked the strength to do anymore with it. His sword hung at his side, blood dripping lamely from it as the background filled with the splintering of wood.

They couldn't win this fight…

* * *

Gimli was knocked back by the sudden lash of a metal projectile against his helmet. The stunning blow knocked him unconscious, and the battle raged on around him as the forces of good were pressed ever further against unforgiving rock.

* * *

Sakura cried out as she pushed another boulder into the sling, her muscles aching and her breath coming in ragged gasps.

She glanced up and realized with horror that the Orcs just kept coming…

* * *

Aragorn stumbled back, exhaustion weakening his limbs. He sank against the stone, desperate for air as around him his comrades fell.

* * *

Legolas' heart dropped with the knowledge that they were finished…and with them all of Middle Earth.

But something rose above the din of the battle, something…ancient. Ancient and powerful…

His lips pulled into a smile as he felt the net of his people's magic weave around them, their inaudible song rising through the cries of those around him.

* * *

Below in the field, the force of Elves rose up in song, their olden magic spreading. Their lips moved in silent rhythms, the music weaving around the forces of Mordor. This they could not escape…Orcs were the manipulation—sick and twisted---of the Elves of Old and as such their mistake to correct. This was a feud of blood and one that would end accordingly.

Earth and vine rose up in their defense, water poured from the sky and lightning flashed, bearing their terrible wrath in its currents. Earth fractured, fissures opening beneath the Orcs. Lighting crashed to the ground, blue electricity spreading in a net that engulfed entire platoons. The rain collected into massive floods, wiping their filth from the hallowed battle ground. Leaf and vine grew, wrapping around the creatures and sucking the air from their lungs. It was as though nature itself had chosen its side.

* * *

Sakura cried out in alarm as the entire city shuddered beneath the terrible onslaught that now crashed for them. Gripping the battlement for support, she reached out of the distance between them and lent them what strength she had left.

She felt Legolas, as well, his lyrical magic adding to the great and terrible symphony around them.

And just as suddenly all was quiet again…

Save for the lightning still dancing high in the sky.

* * *

"Master Dwarf…"

Gimli's vision swam for a moment before his eyes focused on Eowyn.

"Lassy?" He asked, confusion twisting his face.

She just smiled, "I am most happy you are among the living."

"As am I, Lassy." He replied.

* * *

It was some hours later that Sakura knelt beside the body of the fallen Elf and gently brushed her eyes closed with her fingertips. She removed her helmet, smoothing her braided hair back and folded her hands across her armored chest.

Next to her, Legolas did the same for his fallen comrade.

It was eerie, she thought for a moment, that even in death they were so perfect. They had fallen together, so it looked as though…as though they were sleeping in perfect rows. And their clothes and armor bore no sign of their struggle…not even their brows had been dampened by sweat.

"Legolas…" She sighed, "Did they know?"

He paused for a moment before nodding, "They came here to die. To give their lives so that others might not have to."

"I'm sorry." She said.

But to her surprise he smiled brightly. "Sorry? Do not apologize. Their spirits will live on in the Grey Beards and their bodies will be reborn anew. This is hardly the end for them. It is simply a new beginning."

Sakura felt her lips pull up despite the many dead they still needed to honor and bury.

* * *

Aragorn pushed his goblet away, his eyes set on the distant figure in front of him. He could hardly believe his eyes…did his senses betray him?

He reached for her, his fingertips brushing against her flawless skin and leaving no doubt as to the reality that now seemed entirely theirs.

"Arwen." He breathed, threading his fingers through her dark, wavy hair.

"Ellesar." She replied, her eyes glistening in the candlelight.

"What form of sorcery is this?" He asked, his voice betraying the playfulness behind it.

"Love is its own magic." She breathed.

"How?" He asked, stroking her cheek.

"My father…he does not approve of my being here, but he understands." She responded, trailing her slender fingers across his chest.

There was no need for words a moment later as their lips came together.

* * *

Gandalf leaned against his staff, his sigh carrying across the deserted platform.

"It is unbecoming for one so wise and powerful to look so meek."

He turned to the blond, smiling as he did, "Faramir King."

"No need for formality. If not for you, I would not stand here."

"We are all bound by duty." The wizard explained.

"Yes," The King agreed, "But that is not why you saved me from my father's madness."

"Your father was a good man driven to that by the evil of Mordor."

"I will not speak ill of the dead, but I have made my peace with what my father was." Faramir replied.

Gandalf simply nodded.

"You have remarkable comrades." Faramir commented a moment later.

"I could not ask for finer men or women." The White Wizard replied and that thought gave him strength.

* * *

Gimli gurgled noisily over the rim of his goblet, wine spilling over his beard. But manners such as that were not uncommon in Dwarf or Man, and attracted no notice. Nor did his loud chewing on a leg of turkey a moment later---too many were doing the same, battle having drained their physical reserves.

"You fought valiantly." Eowny remarked as she sat across from him, piling more food on his plate.

"As did you, Lassy." He replied.

She smiled, "Thank you, but that was my duty as Mistress of this land."

"And one born bravely."

She nodded in agreement as she lifted her own goblet before asking, "Where will you go now?"

"To Mordor."

"And then?"

The Dwarf hesitated before responding, "I would like to retake Moria."

"There is no better Dwarf for it." She smiled, raising her cup in a toast.

TBC


	16. Swamp and Silt

_**Chapter Sixteen: Swamp and Silt**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or LoTR!**_

_**Note: All Elvish here is from a website, so actual authenticity is questionable. My apologies, I did the best I could. **_

Sakura accepted the wreaths of white orchids from the men that lined the street in the same way the males of her party accepted the flowers given by the women. It was a show of respect and honor to be given such a farewell, and they accepted it humbly though it was well deserved.

"Fare thee well." Eowyn said as they passed by her and Faramir, who nodded in agreement with his wife's statement.

"And the same to you, my friends." Aragorn replied.

Legolas smiled at them, "Aa' lasser en lle coia orn n' omenta gurtha: May the leaves of your life tree never turn brown."

"Watch yourselves." Gimli growled as Legolas, whose stallion he shared, trotted through the gate.

Gandalf just smiled as he pasted by them.

Sakura was last in the procession, and she paused to speak. "I'm not Elvish, but their farewells are much more…eloquent than mine: Sweet water and light laughter until we next meet."

"And may the Kings of Old aid in the bearing of your burden." Faramir replied.

Sakura nodded her head, a smile coming across her lips as she gently urged her stallion forward.

* * *

They spent four days on horseback before the ground beneath them began to grow soggy. And the smell indicated they weren't far from a bog…

It was mutually agreed that the horses should be turned free; they would likely find their way back to the Gondor. They wouldn't far well in the wet rot of a swamp, and they would ultimately slow the entire party as food and clean water became scarcer.

But that was little consolation, for the moment the horses disappeared back behind them towards the forest and then Pellenor Fields, the air seemed to grow heavy. No sound penetrated the dense fog around them, and not even the water rippled.

And then there were the bodies floating in the water…

"Legolas…" Sakura chirped nervously, her eyes gliding along the surface of the water.

"There was a battle here; one that has since passed from memory." Gandalf replied.

"There are spirits here…angry spirits, and very vengeful." Legolas' eyes flickered to Sakura and down to the ring that he knew lay hidden beneath her clothing.

"Stay close." Aragorn stated from behind as he closed in from the rear, forcing them a little closer together as a group.

Sakura was all too happy to comply, pressing herself a little nearer the Elf, who instinctively wrapped his arm around her waist.

They proceeded as best they could along the soggy banks that were prone to collapse and the narrow sandbars that sunk down at the slightest weight.

At the first one, Gandalf tested its strength with his staff before crossing it as quickly as he could without risking his balance. Behind him waddled Gimli, much more slowly for grace was hardly a characteristic of the Dwarfs. Aragorn followed closely after him, ready to catch him if something should happen. Sakura went next, Legolas physically passing her to Aragorn's outstretched arms before crossing himself.

They proceeded in a similar manner of several of the mucky sandbars before one of them collapsed as Gimli made his way across it, nearly sucking him under. Gandalf managed to haul him up before the bog could pull him down, but it left the party separated by at least twenty feet and with no real back-up.

"I'll circle around, try to find another way." Aragorn offered.

"Be careful." Legolas told him as he slinked farther into the marsh.

Sakura pressed against him, clearly feeling the drain of the constant barrage of negative emotion directed at her. That and the growing burden of the Ring hanging around her neck…

"Do you require rest?" He asked.

"No," She replied, "I'll be alright."

He nodded, wrapping his arms around her to better support her.

A thick fog began to roll in, easily shrouding the three separate parties from each other, and scattering their verbal attempts to maintain contact.

Legolas' mouth set in a grim line as he eyed the sudden miasma; it wasn't natural…something evil was in the air around them…

He felt the pink-haired kunoichi shudder in his arms and tightened them around her. She lifted her head, her eyes vacant.

"I feel like I'm always being watched. There's never a moment when I don't feel his eyes on my back."

"Then just look into mine. Look forward to the green-gold future that is still ours." Legolas replied, finding her emerald orbs.

The snap of a soggy twig and the splash of water suddenly rose in the heavy air. And with it came the smell of decay and burned flesh…Orcs.

"Aragorn!" Sakura whispered tensely, her hand coming to the blade on her hip.

Legolas suddenly shoved her down, catching an arrow his left hand as he snapped his bow around and notched it and fired back into the vapor.

"Stay there." He told her as he stepped in front of her.

She nodded; her eyes were nothing compared to his and she knew it. She'd be a sitting duck in the pea soup mix around them.

For a moment, the entire swamp was eerily quiet. And then there was a bellow more terrible than anything an Orc could manage. Not even an Urukai could make such a thunderous noise…

"Trolls…" Legolas trailed off, pulling Sakura to her feet.

Her eyes snapped up the vague shadows flitting in the mist…there was the snap of bowstrings and the whistle of arrows cutting the air a moment later. Sakura spun through the first maze, raising her right arm as she dipped her left to avoid another volley.

"Run!" Gandalf cried from behind them, a flash of fire burning behind them.

Sakura pivoted on her heel, crying out to him when suddenly the ground shook beneath her. Her head snapped up just as the troll barreled through the mist, his fist colliding with her stomach as he swept her aside, centering his sights on Legolas.

The blow sent her tumbling into the deep water far from the sodden banks. The splash of her violent entry was followed by Legolas' cry of despair…and then drowned out in the clash of metal on metal and the battle cries of both sides.

* * *

Aragorn slid his blade across the creature's throat, letting its twitching body slid into the mud at his feet.

'A scout.' He thought as he wiped Andruil clean on a scrap of cloth. That meant an attack party wasn't far behind…probably already in the swamp.

His eyes found his tracks, their water-filled depressions fading into the thick stew of green and white around them. Even he, a Ranger, a tracker by nature _and_ nurture, stood no chance of following them. Not without risk of getting lost or running directly into the Orcs. And if the Orcs had already found his friends, then they likely would have scattered in the chaos…

* * *

Sakura kicked to the surface, rising out of the water just long enough to get a breath of air before something yanked her under again. She fought against the pale, ghostly and decaying hand that now seized her, but for its frail appearance, the creature had her…his white, sightless eyes found her, its lips turning up in an eerie smile against his rotted cheeks.

More of the wraith-like creatures rose from the depths, all in varying states of decay and all vying hungrily for a grip on her. Many found substance in her clothes and along her limbs, a few coiling their hands in her hair.

'They're trying to drown me!' She realized as she pressed her hand to her chest, seeking to guard the Ring hanging there.

She tried to lift her head up, to scan for some sign of which way was up only to have one of them descend on her, his hand latching onto her throat and squeezing. He hauled himself down on top of her, his almost nonexistent lips pressing against hers.

Her initial horror and disgust gave way to an unnatural cold that suddenly seized her. She felt the blood drain from her limbs and an icy fist clench in her stomach. She realized with a sense of detachment that she knew she shouldn't have, that she had released what little air had been left in her lungs. She made one final attempt at the surface…her hand floated up as the world around her tunneled towards darkness.

Something splashed violently above her, catching her hand and yanking her up. Legolas rolled over in the water, supporting her weight on his chest as he paddled for the shoreline. The magic in his blood repelled the evil spirits in the water, his will strengthening the force pulsing invisibly off of him.

He reached the bank in a matter of seconds, pushing her onto the sodden edge before he hauled himself out and pulled her free of the water entirely.

She looked…_dead_. Her skin was white, but lacked any undertone of warmth…it was gray. Her lips were the color of a bad bruise…blue and purple. Her eyelashes were covered in a thin crust of ice…Even her hair seemed to have been drained of its color.

He pushed the dripping and sickly strands away from her face as he pressed his lips against her slender throat. To his elation, there was a weak thrum pulsing beneath the skin.

"Elen sila lumenn omentilmo." (1) He whispered as he moved up her neck to her lips.

His desire filtered through the flush of their lips, warmth returning to her blood. Beneath him she came to life again, momentarily fighting against the feel of him against her. He pulled back, rolling her onto her side as she vomited black and green swamp water.

She shuddered weakly for several seconds before pulling air back into her lungs.

Legolas pulled her up, letting her rest against his chest as he used his free hand to twist the cap off his canteen of mirurvor. He brought it to his mouth, taking in a small sip but not swallowing. Instead he brought his lips back against hers, gently pushing the liquid into her mouth. She swallowed it instinctively. He repeated the process using amounts so minute that choking was impossible.

And for a long time he simply held her as heat returned to her blood and life to her body.

* * *

Aragorn tripped over the body of a fallen Orc but quickly regained his balance. It took his eyes a moment more to adjust, but sure enough, there was a trail of the fallen creatures. He knelt down beside one, pulling the shaft of an arrow free from its throat. Sure enough, it was Legolas'; no other Elf carried the obsidian tipped bolts.

He dropped the weapon, creeping up to the next one and staying low to the ground. It was again Legolas' flawless work: a single shot kill, long distance, sighted perfectly…

But even more astounding was the corpse of a troll that laid several hundred feet out; he couldn't quite make it out until he was right on top of it, but there was no doubt the blond Elf had again bested his foes. Only an Elf could release a bolt with enough force to penetrate a troll's skull…

He back-pedaled, following the trail through the thick vapor that swam around them until he finally found the Elf's form in the mist, draped over Sakura's.

"What happened?" He asked, kneeling beside him.

"A troll knocked her into the water. The spirits that call this foul bog home descended on her and one of them administered its kiss."

"And yet she lives…" The Ranger trailed off in amazement.

"Yes." Legolas replied, glancing down fondly at her.

"And Gandalf and Gimli?"

"I cannot say. We were separated in this fetid fog."

"We had best be of the shadows." Aragorn finally said.

The Elf nodded as he gently arranged Sakura on his back, tying his quiver to his belt and looping it against the sheath of his sword to prevent it from tripping him up.

And then the procession of three began their trod through the swamp again.

* * *

Sakura groaned with the sudden jar of her body as Legolas danced across a sandbar that sank with his weight.

Aragorn stepped up beside her, gently pressing his index and middle finger against the divot in her neck to feel for her pulse. It was still weak, but gradually growing stronger. More worrisome was the sickly white and blue pallor her skin and lips still held onto, though the center of her lips had flushed pink again. His touch elicited a moaned protest from her; he doubted she knew exactly who he was, or even really _where_ she was, but that fact that even in her current condition she could manage some fire was a reassuring sign.

She lifted her head briefly, her eyes scanning, though it seemed she wasn't actually taking in any of what she was seeing. And a moment later, as if she lacked the strength to hold her head up any longer, she sank back against the Elf.

"There's fight in her yet." The Ranger smiled.

Legolas smirked, "I believe our friend would say she fights like a Dwarf."

Aragorn laughed heartily at the comment and with such fervor that Legolas couldn't stifle his own.

"We had best rest for a spell." The heir of Gondor finally said after a moment.

"Agreed." The blond prince replied as he found some suitable ground.

He gently eased the semi-conscious female off of his back, wrapping his cloak around her shoulders.

"She's still cold." He commented uneasily, running his hands along her jaw line.

"Rest, my friend, while you can. And she will do the same." Aragorn replied.

Legolas nodded, watching as Aragorn trekked back into the mist just beyond a human's line of sight. It was a habit he had, and one that the Elf regarded fondly---he hated to simply wait around, and even in his down time he fidgeted constantly.

He turned his attention back to the immediate situation. He would have been worried if it was a complete stranger, but this was the woman he loved.

He stopped, realizing for the first time, or admitting it, at least, for the first time, that he did in fact love her. That feeling was…well, disconcerting. Elves rarely fell in love with humans because their courtships were so long; much of it was formality and tradition, but…it felt so odd to simply have fallen in love. It was almost…unnatural considering his upbringing.

But he looked at her and knew instantly there was nothing unnatural about it at all. She was..._everything_ in that moment. She _was_ his life in that moment. And if the situation was different and he didn't have such close ties with others, he would gladly make her his everything. But she could be something very close to that. She already was…

He sighed happily as he lifted the canteen of mirurvor to his lips again and took a sip. Swallowing that for his own strength, he took another one and again pressed his mouth against hers, gently feeding the liquid into her. When he pulled back he was pleased to see the rosy blush of her lips was spreading from the center.

Her eyes fluttered slightly, drawing his attention. For a moment, she was still, and then her head lilted upwards. Her jade green eyes found his and she smiled ever so slightly.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"Still wading through the Dead Marsh."

"Lovely name." She deadpanned as she pushed herself upright.

He smiled in amusement, "I suppose, at the very least, it is fitting."

"Very true."

"What happened back there?" She finally asked.

"Something called the Cursed Kiss. They meant to drain the life from you to support their own twisted existence."

"But you saved me…again."

"How could I not?" He replied, brushing several strands of silky pink hair away from her face.

TBC

1) A Star Shall Shine upon Our meeting.


	17. Readers' Vote!

NOTE: I'm new to writing lemons chapters and the like, however I usually give my readers a chance to vote on whether or not they want sexaul content in a given fiction. This is one of those cases. If you wants a Legolas/Sakura lemons please vote for it on my profile. Thanks!


	18. Sanctuary

_**Chapter Seventeen: Sanctuary**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own LoTR or Naruto! However, serious thanks to Utada Hikaru for the title and the song that inspired it! ~.^**_

_**WARNINGS: GRAPHIC SEXUAL CONTENT!**_

They eventually found the Dwarf and the Wizard of their party again, thanks to Aragorn---who's tracking skills never ceased to amaze the young woman still on Legolas' strong back. And, eventually, those dark and disgusting swamp lands passed, too.

The land before them was surprisingly green and lush; even the air was sweet. There was neither sound nor sight to even imply anything but safe passage. Just the musky, rich earth scent was refreshing, and Sakura found her strength returning quickly. She was on her feet in very little time, though Legolas seemed reluctant to allow it…whether for her safety or his heart, not even he could say.

"It's…beautiful…" She remarked with something between suspicion and awe.

"Yes. Light and warm." The Elf replied.

She felt the heat rise in her cheeks and quickly beat it back down; there would be time for love…later…after the hell fire of Mount Doom…She felt the color again drain from her face. Her sudden pallor must have been obvious, for she felt a set of hands steady her shoulders.

Her eyes flickered to a set of gold-flecked green orbs and she leaned against him for support and sudden submission. Something warm settled in her stomach, and she forgot all around her.

Seemingly oblivious, Aragorn stated suddenly that he wanted to scout ahead. Gimli and Gandalf agreed to accompany him, leaving Legolas and Sakura for the moment.

"It is unwise," He said as they gathered their supplies, "To stay in the open. Sakura and I will find shelter and find you when you return."

"Very well." Aragorn replied in agreement before he added something in Elvish. But it was a different dialect…Sakura couldn't quite understand what had just been said…

Legolas nodded as the three of them departed and were lost in the green around them.

Sakura knelt down to check her own supplies and rearranged them; they got so confused with all the running they were forced to do. But her mind was somewhere very different.

"Sakura."

She turned to see Legolas staring intently, but not unkindly, at something near his knees. She stood up and walked over, leaning over to see what it was.

She let a soft smile drift across her beautifully featured face, pink strands of hair danced slightly in the light breeze that came through the undergrowth.

"It's gorgeous." She replied as she watched the wind play with the delicate waxy petals of the vibrant lily before him.

"It's rather rare; they're fragile, but the few that bloom can do so for years."

"Wow…"

But while her eyes were on the flower, his were on her. He rose so fluidly it seemed almost impossible and gently pressed his lips to her cheek before gliding back the neat pile of his supplies.

She sat down beside her own and pulled her canteen from her pack. There was a small river running along their shelter, and the water was clean and sweet. There wouldn't be another chance to restock for that one pressing necessity.

She stepped away, kneeling beside the softly singing brook. Legolas knelt beside her, apparently having had the same thought cross his mind. She wanted to say something, but there was an air about the silent that hung between them that was far from uncomfortable.

Her thoughts turned away as something fluttered in a nearby bush, and she spun to face it, inadvertently splashing the Elf prince. Her face flushed and the paled...

But he smiled, cupping his hand to the water and, with a flick of his wrist, returning the favor.

She giggled despite herself, and the sound quickly became a feminine laugh as she ran her hand along the silver surface.

He smiled as he leapt at her, his arm coming around her waist and pulling her into the water. With a cry of surprise, she flipped him over, sending a small wave over his chest in the process.

After a moment, she collapsed back against him and found her breath, still laughing from the encounter. He smiled, lifting her out of the water in one clean movement and stepping onto the bank. She looped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips lightly against his.

He set her down a moment later and she twined her hand around his. He smiled, pulling her close again.

"Do you hear it?" He asked.

"Hmm?" She replied, the thrum of his heart beating against her chest filling her.

"The music of the forest."

She pulled back for a moment, and she found the twitter of the birds and the lull of the water, and the sound of the wind caressing the grass.

She had no words to describe the sudden rush of emotion it gave her.

He smiled, and pulled her close again as he moved to the rhythm of the life around them. Sakura recognized it immediately.

"The Faradome…this…"

She spun away from him by instinct, as though life itself had filled her and moved her. The dance was long and winding and wondrous, and eventually they collapsed against the grass in happy exhaustion.

She reached out, gently tracing his lips. The beauty of the Fair Folk was beyond comparison and she felt her breathing deepen. He caught up her hand, pressing his warm cheek to the soft flesh of her palm.

The fabric of her cloak surrounded her, softening the grass beneath her. And as he leaned against her she felt the flame of passion flicker through her. His hands slid beneath the seam of her shirt, finding the gently curve of her shoulder.

His hand found the clasp of the cloak at her pale throat, and with lithe fingers he undid the leaf of Lothlorien. The soft gray cloak around her shoulders billowed to the ground as his lips found the bare expanse of her chest. She arched her back, exposing the tender flesh to his ministrations, moaning with his delicate touch.

Her hand found the seam of his shirt and she pulled it open, tracing the toned muscle there. Her free hand slid down the waistband of his pants, pulling him close as she rose against him. Capturing his mouth, she removed the soft green garment casing his arms.

"Legolas." She breathed as she sat up against him, allowing him to pull her shirt away from her chest. The pale flesh of her body gleamed in the sunlight, water and sweat collecting along the flawless surface.

She gently relieved him of his clothing, as he did of hers, and she found herself bare beneath him, stretched out against the soft weave of her cloak. A deep apricot flush pervaded her pale skin as he hovered above her, drinking in the image of her body.

He whispered sweet words in his native tongue as he slid into her. Expecting pain and finding none, she arched against him at the sweet intrusion.

And as they twined, the forest around them swelled. Magic from the deep of the earth rushed to the surface, and the very air around them swelled.

"Legolas…" She moaned, her fingers twining in the cloak beneath her.

His piercing eyes met hers and she felt the air leave her lungs. She tilted her head up, pressing her lips to his throat as he rotated against her. And they fell into the song of their bodies again.

Their climax was long and lingering, and made so much more intense by the rush of magic and life and love around them that just as suddenly peaked as they did.

He rolled off of her, pulling her close to his chest as they bathed in the afterglow.

"Legolas…" She whispered, "I love you."

He purred in response, and that thrum traveled through the kunoichi's body like a wake traveling across the silver mirror of the water.

After a few moments of peace, he rose again and gently pulled her into a sitting position. Pressing his lips lovingly against her the whole time, he helped her back into her clothes, and she was happy to return the favor.

The sun was already dipping low in the west, bleeding gold and rose across the paling sky.

"They've been gone for a while…" She mentioned uneasily, realizing how much time had passed while they lay coupling.

Legolas nodded in silent assent.

"Should we go after them?" She asked.

The Elf considered it for a moment before he nodded.

As she pulled the bag over her shoulder and attached the dagger to her hip she thought of something.

"Legolas…"

He rose to meet her, only to have her press herself flush against him and press her lips to his.

"Thank you…for being my sanctuary."

He smiled as he wrapped his arms briefly around her, and then they turned their eyes towards the battle they knew lay in wait.

TBC


	19. Into Hell:Sunrise on Middle Earth

_**Chapter Eighteen: Into Hell; Sunrise on Middle Earth **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Lord of the Rings!**_

Aragorn's piercing eyes roved across the ranks of foul creatures that surrounded them. Beside him, Gimli struggled loudly against the bindings that held him, cursing in Dwarfish and the Common Tongue. Gandalf has long since fallen silent, though the sheen of his eyes had yet to dull.

They're eyes met for a flicker of a moment, and Aragorn knew that the without a doubt the White Wizard was working over their situation.

* * *

"How long?" Sakura asked.

"Half a day ahead of us."

She nodded, setting her eyes on the bloody horizon that spread before them. She did not know that his Elf eyes saw the darkness that spread across the sky as surely as ink spread across the paper it dripped on.

"We can manage that." She replied breathlessly as she rose.

He nodded in assent as his gold-flecked eyes fell upon hers. She smiled back before she pushed herself into a nearby tree as he clamored up the rough trunk of another.

* * *

Hours passed between them, with distances surpassing the time closing around them. But, eventually, the forest died away, and all around them was black rock and poisonous fume. And, before their horrified eyes, the Black Gate of Mordor rose above the dead horizon to greet them with the evil of its stare.

"That's…it…isn't it?" Sakura asked, swallowing hard against the bile rising in the back of her throat.

"Yes." Legolas replied.

"How are we supposed to get in there?" She wondered aloud to herself.

"Stealth is our greatest ally."

"Aragorn and the others…are they in there?"

"Indeed, I sense their presence within those dark borders."

"Where?"

"They are not far from here, being held in the first dungeons. But their wounds cry for aid."

Sakura nodded, "Then, let's be the ones to render it."

* * *

Sakura crept around the first line of sentries; their bulky helmets and natural stupidity made it entirely too easy. And, as she moved forward, Legolas moved from behind, killing the remaining Orcs with silent skill. They met in the middle, melding with the shadows of the sunless land, pressed back to back.

"Where do we go?" She whispered, keen viridian orbs raking the darkness.

He motioned to the left, and, together, they moved forward against the tide of evil.

* * *

The Orc pulled him close, foul breath emanating from its mouth and sharp, yellow fangs glistening in cavernous blackness. Filthy claws dug into Aragorn's arms, and yet he refused to flinch away from those red eyes.

"Where is the One Ring?" It hissed.

"I would sooner die than divulge the whereabouts of the Ring Bearer." Aragorn replied with even intent.

"I will happily give you your wish then." It smirked, raising a long, slender blade.

A pale hand shot out from behind him, appearing from the darkness. It wrenched the Orc blade back, forcing the dirty creature to the ground as the rest of her body pushed through the shadows.

"You'll not harm them." Legolas stated as he appeared next to Sakura, running his blade against the neck of the pinned foe. Black blood poured across the slime-covered stone.

"You two are late!" Gimli bellowed.

"Pardon us, Master Dwarf." Sakura replied with a smirk as she stepped behind him, slicing his bonds.

Legolas cut Aragorn and the White Wizard free, allowing them a moment to rub their tender wrists and find strength in their legs again before he told them they needed to move forward.

"Mount Doom lies not more than ten miles from here."Aragorn stated.

"And there, the hope of humanity shall be restored." Gandalf stated as he wrapped his knobby hands around his staff.

A cry of rage filled the caverns behind them; the heavy clink of hobnailed boots on stone and the shift of dense armor behind them attested to their discovery. The Orcs had rallied…Sakura leapt forward, her fist coming down on the stone archway and collapsing it.

"We don't have long before they break through that." She told them.

"Then, let us make much of time." Gimli replied, hefting his ax as they ran in the opposite direction.

* * *

Aragorn levered his blade up, forcing an Orc blade down as Legolas' arrows sang death around them. He shoved forward, throwing the creature off its already precarious balance. As it fought to regain its stance, he thrust Andruil forward, cleaving the creature nearly in two.

Sakura watched the foul thing stumble forward and cry out once before it was silenced by death. Silver flashed in her periphery and she jerked to the left, narrowly avoiding the arrow that whistled past her.

Another waved poured from the shadows, and she kicked up off of the ground, round-housing another enemy over the narrow rocky cliff they stood on. Gimli's ax hacked into the breastbone of a third, forcing himself between another one of them and the pink-haired girl at his back.

"Gimli!" She cried as she spun on her heels, leaping over him and easily decapitating the threat coming side long at him.

She landed on a floor slick with black blood, corpses now impeding not only the movement of the foul creatures coming at them, but they themselves; they wouldn't be able to hold that position for much longer…

She heard Aragorn and Legolas both cry her name just as an arrow sank through her shoulder. She contained her cry between her teeth as she wrenched the bolt free and snapped it back at the Orc that had let it fly; the edge pierced its skull audibly.

"Keep going!" She cried, knocking aside a third bolt with the back of her hand as she stepped back.

"There's no end to them!" Gimli shouted.

"It doesn't matter!" Sakura replied, clamping her hand over the bleeding puncture in her shoulder, "We're not far from Mount Doom."

"She's right!" Legolas said, firing another arrow into the dark. They all heard it push through metal armor and into soft flesh.

They began to inch backwards, firing arrows as quickly as they could to cover their move deeper into the dank darkness of the cavernous land of evil reborn.

* * *

Sakura pushed against the heavy stone door, forcing it open. The blood-damp dungeons gave way to the black jagged rock and sulfurous air of the open flats that led to the active volcano.

"Would they dare follow us there?" Gimli asked, casting his eyes over his shoulder before they were raised to view the mountain.

"Yes, but they will be reluctant." Legolas replied as he helped Sakura push the door closed; it wouldn't slow the Orcs for long, but it bought them some time.

'Five miles…only five more…' Sakura told herself as she forced her legs to work when the stomp of the approaching creatures rattled the stone door.

And, suddenly, above the quiet before the battle she knew was to come, she heard a faint song…Fresh air washed across the toxin-polluted fumes, pushing them away.

"The Elves!" Gandalf cried, "They sing the way."

* * *

Arwen led the chorus with long, high notes, letting her words wrap around the music, using it as a base to conform the magic in her blood, and in those singing with her. Sweat gathered on their ivory skin, their crystalline eyes clear despite the strain of distance that stretched between them and those that their magic needed to reach.

The air around them shimmered and pulse, the concentration of power between them its own living, sentient will. And it sought to overthrow the evil that bled for Mordor and threatened the living creatures, both small and big, beneath it.

* * *

Sakura pushed over the rocky hill, sharp stone cutting her hands and bleeding her legs. Her clothing was stained crimson with her wound and ebony with the filth of Mordor. She tried to stand, but her abused legs caved beneath her and she began to sink toward the ground.

Strong arms shot out, catching her and gently pulling her close. Her eyes fell on green, flecked with gold…

"Legolas…"

He leaned close against her, his lips brushing her ear as his free hand pushed sweat-damp locks of pink away from her hair. He whispered to her, Elvish and potent with his will: _"The very earth lends you its strength. Give not to the darkness." _

He pulled away, and she nodded, finding her legs and forcing herself to keep moving. She ignored the painful throb of the Ring, furious at its proximity to its master and unable to close the gap of its own free will, against her chest.

Over the last hill laid the stone path into Mount Doom, where the furious heat that had created the ring might finally purge it from the earth…

Aragorn cried out in Elvish to his Elven friend; they were so very close…

She let her mind slip away, let herself think only on the goal that was so close. She didn't feel the rocks cut into her palm and slice into her legs, and she didn't feel the heat exhaustion begin to exact its toll on her body, or the fatigue of blood loss.

But she did feel the pulse of the still living world beneath her, and the song that the Elves sang so far away that now guided them to their own personal Faradome…to the end of a winter that had been far too long allowed to ravage the land. She felt the life energy of the Earth rise up to fill her and give her strength.

The energy around her was the culmination of both the living, free will of sentient beings and the instinct need to survive of beings that lacked that will. Light was given new vigor to push away the darkness and she fought with every fiber of being up the hill and across the gap of dead earth into the stone bridge way that spanned Mount Doom.

The heat was so intense it nearly knocked her back, but she shoved against it, forcing her body to keep moving as she brought her hand to her chest, pulling the chain free of her clothes.

This was it…

Sakura turned to see her friends bringing up the rear, and she saw the black bolts of Orcs fighting against to halt them. She spun back around, running for the edge of the bridge; she was going to destroy it…

The Elves had already broken its weak, but growing, power of her. She was not bound the way Frodo and the Ring's creator were. She was bound only to the promise she had made to Middle Earth to finally snap the chain of evil that was ever closing in around them.

She heard Legolas' cry, and she felt another bolt sink into her abdomen, and she felt solid ground dissolve around her as the force of its impetus pushed her over the edge of the bridge and into the hot abyss.

She smiled despite her imminent death; her hand came up, pulling the ring, floating above her on its gold chain, back to her chest. She closed her eyes, letting her mind wander...She remembered it all…

She didn't heard Legolas anguished cry, or see Aragorn force him away from the edge as she swallowed by the magma. And she didn't feel the pain of the liquid fire that consumed her and the One Ring...And, as she passed, the gentle spirits of the wind carried her away.

* * *

Arwen sank to her knees last among the exhausted Elven congregation…she had felt a void suddenly open where before they had concentrated their song, their magic…

Around Sakura…

"She…has passed from this frivolous world…" She said aloud, though it seemed she hardly believed the reality of it herself.

She extended her tried magic, and she realized that One Ring, had been also been destroyed…its taint no longer stained the world like a blot of poisonous ink. And she still felt the life of the others in that fellowship…

It was enough, she thought as sweet water was passed through her lips, to take the edge of the pain away from the loss that she, and the world, had just sustained.

* * *

The sun began to rise, warm golden rays cutting the ebony void of night and revealing the faint and waning moon in the bluing sky. Stars twinkled their last for the day, gently kissing the nocturnal darkness of night good-bye.

The deer rose from her bushes, a small fawn following after her. Bees buzzed gently along the ground, carrying the life blood of flowers on their furry bodies. And birds began to sing.

* * *

It was the Eagles that ferried them away from the destroyed land of Mordor; they had heeded Gandalf's cry for aid so long ago, carried by a delicate Luna moth. And they had swept down among the flames and the melting rock and lifted them from the death and carried them high above the battlefield, to clean air.

And, Legolas didn't know how for how long they had carried them, soon they were among his people again.

They were laid in fresh beds and given floral water to soothe their parched throats. Their wounds were bandaged with clean linen and treated with the gentlest salves and poultices. They were given food to replenish their bodies, and, eventually, Elven maids sang them to sweet dreams, far from the dark and blood and cries of the fallen.

TBC


	20. Epilogue: A Distant Future

_**Epilogue: A Vision of the Future**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or LOTR!**_

Legolas watched his people perform the funeral rites for her; there was no body to prepare, but they completed the ceremony as though there was one. They sprinkled flowers around the flat stone bed and sang the songs of Sorrow, Passing, and Future, they strung garlands of mourning flowers and herbs, and they tenderly arranged roses in place of her body.

He watched until all was done, and then he turned away, walking away without speaking to any who tried to stop him.

* * *

He turned a rose in his hands, thinking how pathetically it paled in comparison to her hair; its color was washed out, fading at the edges…hers had been vibrant until the moment the liquid fire had consumed her…He put the flower aside, letting it roll off of the stone bench and at his feet without stopping it.

"You have never thought cruelly of a rose before, my son."

He turned to face Elrond, clothed in the traditional mourning garb of the Elves: a dark grey laced with black and red; for the darkness that had taken her and the blood she had freely spilled to save them all. But he also wore a circlet with a certain brand of diamond referred to by the Elves as the Star of Hope…it was a portent of good things to come…

"Pardon me, Lord Elrond…I find my mood…somewhat darkened by the events of late." He replied.

"Oh, my son, the future is not as bleak as you believe." Elrond told him, sitting beside him.

"What do you mean, my lord?" Legolas asked.

"I mean that the sunrise has not yet come for you." He replied; although he knew Legolas' amrun (1) was still sometime in the making.

But his statement seemed to hearten the young prince, and he smiled as he leaned down, taking the rose between his fingers and rising from his seat.

Elrond watched him walk away and knew that his life wouldn't truly begin until he died; he had seen a vision, still many hundreds of years in the making, but that was quite set in stone: She would be waiting there for him, in the Greylands, with others that he did not recognize who were undoubtedly friends of hers. And the Greylands, in their infinite knowledge and love, would open that door way to eternal rebirth for them. And it was there, as Legolas' first life came to an end and his soul sough rest while his body was made anew, that he would find her there.

Elrond closed his eyes, letting his mind take him back to the vision that he had seen so clearly: Legolas walked through the green trees, comprised more of magic and will than of substance. He was tired, having come only very recently from his body. And he did not know what to expect. But as the fog cleared and the lands opened to him in all their glory, he found his eyes caught on a small cluster of people: one with black hair and intense eyes, one with blond hair and blue eyes, another with silver hair, a blonde female and a black-haired female who knew her well…and, her back to him, a sixth.

She heard his footsteps and rose from her kneel on the ground. She turned, her eyes lighting up as she caught his. She was draped in long, shimmering cloth of a soft grey. She brushed aside a lock of pink hair, as if to catch his face all the better.

His jaw dropped, tears coming to his gold-flecked eyes as she dropped the arm full of thorn-less white roses she had gathered and ran to him, her arms open as tears carved sparkling opaque trails across her cheeks.

The force of her hug pulled them both to the ground and she moved against his chest, steadying herself with one arm as she cupped his face with her other hand, bringing her lips to his.

And Elrond had seen even further into their distant future: she would be reborn into a body much the same as her first: he saw her with hair to her waist in a curtain of pink, and her eyes sparkling green in the garb of a female Elf. Her ears were tapered to delicate points. And he saw the rebirth of her friends…

All of it, he knew, gifted as he was, that, somehow, this vision wasn't going to change…

TBC


	21. Authoress Notes

**_Authoress Notes_**

I apologize for the confusion following my story _Amrun: Sunrise on Middle-Earth_. I wish to clarify it here: In the Tolkinien world of Lord of the Rings, when Elves die, their souls go to the Grey Havens; here, after a period of rest, they are reborn into new bodies that are replicas of their old ones. So, the ending of my story is about the life that Legolas and Sakura will have after their time of rest in the Grey Havens. I hope this clarifies things!


End file.
